The Fighting Company President
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: AU. Makoto Naegi is an ordinary boy, but is orphaned at an early age. However, he finds out that he is related to the powerful Togami family but is met with disdain. Naegi would soon be enrolled at Hope's Peak Academy whilst Byakuya would become the heir, and is expected to president of a powerful company. However, Naegi is unexpectedly chosen as the CEO. Feat. KAMEN RIDER ZERO-ONE
1. Prologue

**The Fighting Company President**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Danganronpa: Togami**_ is owned by Yuya Sato and Seikaisha  
_**Kamen Rider Zero-One **_is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental Danganronpa fanfic. A new idea popped into my head and this made me decide to come up with a new story using the Danganronpa series as a medium, and this time I will be using a different protagonist here, in which you won't find him in either games or the three anime adaptations (Danganronpa the Animation, Danganronpa 3 Future arc and Despair arc).

This new fanfic is inspired from the novel, **Danganronpa Togami**, which featured Byakuya Togami, as well as it featured some of his relatives from the Togami family (though only Shinobu Togami got the most screentime), as well as other characters who are depicted as corporate rivals.

I happened to come across the Danganronpa wiki site which featured a summarized plot about Danganronpa Togami, and although the synposis ended in a cliffhanger, it did gauge some interest in me and thought about making a fanfic featuring some of Byakuya's half-siblings, as well as Byakuya himself, which took me some time to come up with a plot.

After recently watching the Iron Man movie trilogy that starred Robert Downey Jr., I was partly inspired to do a superhero-type movie, but then I developed a BLOCK as I tried to come up with something original. However, after revisiting the Danganronpa wiki site, I studied the list that featured the characters involved in the said novel, and carefully tried to choose which character to use.

And recently a random video appeared on youtube on my smartphone, which featured a preview of an upcoming Japanese show that is slated to air this coming September. That show turn out to be **_Kamen Rider Zero-One_**.

Out of curiosity I checked that video out and I was quite impressed with it, and at the same time I researched it on the Kamen Rider wiki site, and while the info is slightly limited, it was enough to give me inspiration, as that show has the vibes of Iron Man and Batman (in which the main characters of both series are company president).

With those info, I immediately set up the plot, and while I was considering in giving Byakuya the spotlight, I eventually decide to make the SHSL Heir the secondary character as I decided to use another character from the Danganronpa series, in which It took me a while before I came to a decision on who will be the main character: **Makoto Naegi** from **_Danganronpa the Animation_**.

According to the Danganronpa wiki site, Naegi is an ordinary boy with an ordinary family, but here I decided to give him an origin story and what his connection to the Togami family is and how will it fit in to the story.

As for the plot, the story will be inspired from the following sources:

\- Iron Man film series (Marvel Cinematic Universe)

\- Danganronpa: Togami

\- Kamen Rider Zero-One

The villains of this fic will eventually appeared, but for now I will cap off with how Byakuya Togami came to this world and how he would compete with his half-siblings. While this fic would follow the Danganronpa trope, it will be semi-AU.

And how will Naegi fit in all this...

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 1: Prologue**_

**Japan**.

The country that is located within East Asia, quite near different Asian countries such as China, Taiwan, Korea, India, and the Philippines, is seen and that country is ruled by the Diet, and are handled by the Emperor and the Prime Minister. After Japan's surrender at the end of World War II, the country began to change for the better, and for several decades Japan vastly improved, mostly in the technological department yet their culture and values remained the same, as most Japanese citizens remained hospitable to visitors, residents and tourists alike.

-x-

At a cemetery not far from the main city of Tokyo, a ten-year old boy is standing in front a pair of graves which a funeral just ended, and the boy appeared to stay OPTIMISTIC even though he is visibly sad as it turns out that he just lost his parents from an accident, and that he has no relatives who are willing to adopt him.

The boy is identified as **Makoto Naegi**, and he is now facing a grim future as he has no one else to turn to as not a single relative attended the funeral, and right now he is all alone and abandoned. He wondered what will happen to him and how will he survive.

By then a limousine was seen and someone alighted, where he approached the boy and asked if he is Makoto Naegi, in which the boy nodded and asked who he is, the person said that he is from a well-known family and informed Naegi that he is a distant relative of this powerful family and that the patriarch wanted to bring Naegi in.

The young Naegi asked why this family wanted him and why his parents never told him this, but the man said there will be time for explanation, and instead said that all that matters is that Naegi is no longer alone and will have a place to live.

"If I am a family member…why didn't my parents tell me anything?"

"There will be a time where you will learn the story. Perhaps one day you'll find out why."

"Eh?"

"What matters now is that you will have a place to stay…and a family who would accept you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Now then…let's go along."

"…"

After that, Naegi went with the man and went inside the limousine, where they head to an unspecified destination, where Naegi's life would slowly change…whether for better or worse.

-x-

A few days later, the scene shows that another limousine is passing by and its passengers stared at something, which zoomed further and you can see that the scene shows that the place being shown is Tokyo, which is bustling with people who are walking the busy streets, some riding vehicles, and others riding on bicycles. There are several types of people seen on the streets; adults, children, and even infants being carried by their parents. Businessmen, businesswomen, students, policemen, all kinds of persons are seen, and they were doing their usual activities as if they do not mind it.

Shops are open and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey there..."

"Today's a good day..."

"Ah...life is so good..."

"Let's have lunch...?"

"Will you be my girlfriend...?"

"Let's get married..."

"Stop right there!"

"EEEP! COPS!"

The passenger sigh in annoyance at seeing the people act that way, and tells the driver to take him elsewhere, reasoning that as a man of HIGH STATURE, he has no right being in a place that is filled with BRAINLESS and UNEDUCATED plebian.

"Let us go."

"Where to, sir?"

"Away from here."

"But this place is popular with..."

"But it caters the UNINTELLIGENT ONES. And I do not want to be included with those idiotic idiots there."

"Actually, sir..."

"Just get me out of here!"

"Yes, sir."

The passenger, who identifies himself as a **Togami**, sighed as he wondered why there are so many UNCULTURED people here as he sees them as beneath him, and he could not wait for the day when the PROMISED DAY arrives, where his future would show what awaits him.

**-x-**

The scene later shifts to a certain area, where business is thriving the area is frequently being besieged by customers which are a mix of adults and teenagers, and they appeared to be avid collectors, as they are looking and buying second-hand items which are technological in nature, and their reasons for patronizing the said shops are purely economical in nature - cheaper prices and practicality. You can see several shops selling HOT items for cheaper prices, such as smartphones, android tablets and even laptops, and despite being second-hand items, they appeared to be in good working conditions, and some of the customers are willing to buy them as long as their desired items are working fine as well as to save money for budgetary reasons, and the merchants are using subtle means in enticing passing customers.

"Hello...please by our items..."

"They are cheaper..."

"...they are in good working condition..."

"You can try them if you like..."

"I promise you will like them..."

"I promise you will get your money's worth..."

"Here are the items on our display..."

"Pick the one you like..."

The area in question turns out to be Akihabara, and the area is thriving and many merchants set up shops to attract passing customers and entice them to buy their products by showing the items and offered cheaper prices while assuring them that the items are in good working condition, and their marketing strategy worked as some passing customers were intrigued after hearing that so e gadgets are being sold in cheaper prices, and they began asking the merchants what itens do they sell, and the merchants showed to the customers the items they are selling, ranging from smartphones to android tablets and even laptops.

Then the scene shifts to another nearby shop, where a merchant is also selling second-hand items, but unlike the other shops, this merchant is selling something else and is catering avid collectors, and the scene shifts inside the shop where you can see the items being sold, which turn out to be classic console units and games, all being displayed on the shelves, and one by one you can see the following consoles being on display, which are:

\- Nintendo Famicom

\- Super Famicom

\- Sega Mega Drive

\- Game Boy Color

\- Game Boy Advance

\- Neo Geo

\- Sony Playstation

\- Sega Saturn

\- Nintendo 64

In a matter of minutes customers passed by the shop, and most of them are avid collectors and fans of video games, and they were immediately intrigued by the items on display and they looked at the items, as some appeared to be unaware that such classical consoles actually existed, and they began asking the merchants if those consoles and its games are really something to be owned, which the merchant nodded and assured to them that the classic games are RARE, and are fun to play with, saying that even with popular games today that are released on current consoles such as the Sony Playstation 4, the Microsoft X-Box One and the Nintendo Wii, the consoles on display are even COOLER due to its nostalgia factor.

"Are they really cool compared to today's consoles?"

"Yes...they are cool..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, sir...they are the very first games...and they are the popular ones in its heydays...and they are RARE to find..."

"Hmm..."

"Would you like to try them...?"

"..."

"I promise you will not regret it..."

After trying them, the customer is impressed and sai8d that he is going to purchase the said item, and after he got what he wanted, paid the merchant and left, as his five-year old boy, who is accompanying him, is jumping for joy as he got something to play with, and by then the other customers were awed in seeing that the merchant had sold two popular classic console to an adult and his child, and they began asking the merchant for opinion on which console is the best besides the Super Famicom, and merchant began to show out the other consoles and offered to show its power and the number of games that are available, and after seeing them, the customers lined up and brought out their money and ordered their desired consoles and its games.

"I want the Sega Mega Drive!"

"The Neo Geo!"

"Give me the Nintendo 64!"

"I want the Game Boy Advance!"

"I want the Nintendo Famicom!"

"I want all of it!"

"Everyone...calm down...for a line and I will accommodate you all..."

"Hurry up, then!"

Outside, the same limousine happened to pass by, and the unidentified Togami member stared in disbelief at what he saw...people are scrambling over a video game console as if they are vying to get one like their lives are on the line and he could not fathom why Japan spawned USELESS MASSES like them.

He then told the driver to take him home as he does not want to be CORRUPTED like the people he sees as beneath them, though the driver tried to lighten up the mood, to no avail.

"Let us go."

"Where to, sir?"

"Away from here. I can't stand the sight of those fools."

"But this place is popular with the masses...not to mention the items being sold here are of bargain prices…"

"That is for the commoners. I do not want to be associated with the such."

"Perhaps roaming here would do wonder for you…"

"I don't give a damn! Just get me out of here!"

"Yes, sir."

-x-

The scene later shifts to a residential area somewhere in Tokyo, and there you can see that it is a subdivision where a group of houses are there, which appeared to be ordinary, as it is not posh or extravagant, simply a simple area where the residents there are living normally yet happily, and the subdivision is not quite big, yet it can be improved if the area is under construction where the land developers can put up a huge high-rise residential area such as condominiums and hotels that can cater the rich and financially powerful.

Much later the scene shifts next to what appeared to be a huge, posh mansion that houses one of Japan's most powerful, the richest and influential, family, which is known throughout the country and parts of the world, and have certain influence within the business world and politics.

This family is revealed to be the **Togami Family**, where every generation it produces heirs from every family branch who would succeed in everything, but unknown to most populace this family is not like any other family, as there are no familial bonds shared, and instead each young generations, from birth, were treated like trained dogs, taught to be cold, ruthless and treat each one of them as rivals and garbage.

Indeed, as siblings and cousins as young as three were taught to face one another and they were forced to have their normal childhood taken away in order to be taught to succeed in life in the business world, as they were being groomed as the future candidate to inherit the Togami patriarch's name and inheritance, as the parents have high hopes for their children.

"You must succeed!"

"Outdo your relatives! They are your competitors!"

"Do not falter!"

"You must win! You are our hope in carrying and upholding the family name!"

"You must become the heir of our family!"

"Do not associate with plebian!"

"You will do it no matter what!"

"That is your purpose!"

Several years ago, it happened, as one of the young generations was groomed to become the next heir, and this particular candidate is soon locked in competition with his other siblings, who turn out to be half-bloods, as the siblings shared the same father but have different mothers, as the father seduced several women with his charm and impregnated them, with the sole purpose of producing children who would one day become the sole heir to the Togami inheritance and name.

One of the children who came to this world is **Byakuya Togami**, and he is taught, at an early age, to treat his half-siblings and cousins as rivals and mere garbage who would be deemed nothing more than hindrance to the Togami name.

Indeed, the Togami siblings, currently aged ten years old, were soon locked in psychological warfare as they vowed to one another that they will win and become the sole candidate to inherit the Togami fortune and have the losing candidates cast out from the Togami family.

"I will be the heir of the Togami fortune!"

"I'm going to be the one!"

"No, me!"

"You're all garbage!"

"You sure have a big mouth!"

"I will win in the end!"

"Ha! I will become the heir!"

"Fat chance!"

The Togami half-siblings who are bragging at each other are identified as:

\- Yusuke Togami

\- Jiro Togami

\- Shinobu Togami

\- Ichiro Togami

\- Asa Togami

\- Yoru Togami

\- Eyumi Togami

\- Kazuya Togami

\- Mitsuzo Togami

\- Saburo Togami

\- Shiro Togami

\- Takaya Togami

\- Wasuke Togami

\- Hiru Togami

However, there is one half-sibling who doesn't seem to be interested in competing for the right to inherit the Togami fortune, as he developed an interest in something else, and you can see that he is watching the weather report on the news, and Byakuya scoffed at seeing his half-sibling spending time watching what he deemed as a waste of time.

That half-sibling is revealed to be **Hiru Togami**, and he casually tells Byakuya that he can go for the competition to become heir, as he stated that he is not interested in gunning for the right to the family name.

Byakuya adjusted his eyeglasses upon hearing this and wondered if Hiru is attempting to psyche him out or not.

"What was that?"

"..."

"Did you say you're not interested?"

"Yes. I have my own dream."

"So you are saying you have no intention in becoming the heir to our family empire?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Right."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow as this is the first time that he heard someone telling him that, and felt that he has nothing to worry about, and left, and by then the family butler, **Aloysius Pennyworth**, came and asked if he really like this kind of course, in which Hiru said that he finds it interesting and said that he does not mind about not competing with his other siblings as he really has no interest in that.

Aloysius nodded, seeing that this boy seemed to have a particular dream and said to him if that is what he enjoy then he should go for it, which Hiru nodded and said that when he graduate high school he will take a course in meteorology and become a weather forecaster.

"Is that your dream, Hiru-sama?"

"Yes. I really want to become a weather forecaster."

"Sounds like a good dream."

"I really want to. I find it enjoyable."

"If so, then you should go for it."

"Thanks, Aloysius."

"Sure."

"…"

However, Hiru and Byakuya's father, known only as **Mr. Togami**, came and punched Hiru on the face and scolded him for saying such shallow reason, and he tells Hiru to focus on becoming the heir, and stated that if Hiru does not take it seriously then he is nothing more than a garbage to him.

Aloysius attempted to defend Hiru, but was told that Hiru must learn to challenge the world and tells him not to encourage Hiru to take foolish courses and make him take the matter as future heir seriously.

"Do not interfere, Aloysius."

"But sir…"

"This is for his own good."

"But you didn't have to…"

"I do what I see fit. Hiru must be taught a lesson. He is a Togami, hence he should and must act like one."

"…"

"As his father I will see to it that he learn how to behave like a Togami."

"…"

Byakuya smirked as he get to see his half-sibling getting beaten up, seeing Hiru having a busted lip and a swollen cheek, and Hiru's mother came and scolded Hiru for not following his father's wishes, going as far as slapping him for disobeying his father, and took him to their room so that she can STERNLY lecture him on the importance of becoming the future heir of the Togami family.

Aloysius was sympathetic and yet he could not do anything.

Byakuya's half-siblings saw this and became fearful at what their father did, and this hardened their resolve to succeed, and turn away any familial bonds with their half-siblings and cousins just to appease their father.

"I must succeed…"

"I must ensure that father will be proud of me…"

"I will win in the end…"

"I will become the heir."

"No, I will."

"You are fated to fail."

"Wrong. I will win."

"Fools."

By then, a servant of the Togami family came, and with him is the orphaned Naegi, and the boy just saw what Mr. Togami did to Hiru, and there Mr. Togami asked who this boy is, and after bring told, he chastises the servant for bringing an OUTSIDER, despite the servant revealing that Naegi is a distant relative within the Togami family, but Mr. Togami said that Naegi does not have what it takes to become a Togami heir and said that the Togami patriarch will surely throw Naegi out.

"That brat is an outsider!"

"But he is a distant relative of yours…"

"I don't give a damn! He's not even a First-born!"

"Actually…he is…"

"Silence!"

"…"

"My children are the only contenders to become heir to the Togami fortune…not that boy! Grandfather will surely discard him at once!"

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this opening chapter even though it is the first chapter. While there is not much action here, it does show the Togami family and who are the contenders for the prestigious position of the heir to the Togami fortune, and Byakuya is among the contenders, in which it would show how and why Byakuya gained the cold attitude that was shown in Danganronpa The Animation.

Hiru Togami is also shown here, and much like in the novel, he appeared to have an interest in weather forecasting, but this would be impeded by Mr. Togami, as he wants his children to be competitive and vie for the position of the heir to the fortune.

And Naegi's origin in this fic is different, in which he is orphaned and turns out to be a distant relative of the Togami family, yet he is immediately met with disdain and rejection.

How will our Luckster fare well in his new family environment?

More of that in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter highlights the events where Byakuya and Naegi reached adolescence and eventual invitation to study at Hope's Peak Academy.

It will also show who will become the heir to the Togami fortune and what would happen to Byakuya's half-siblings who are not chosen as heir.

It will also highlight various companies that the Togami conglomerate owned, and a particular company within the Togami empire that become the focus of this story, especially when it concerned over SOCIETY as a whole.

And lastly, Naegi gets to see how a company is being run...and meets a grandfather who seemed to be a bit...wary towards the Luckster...

See you in October.

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	2. Rejection and Adoption

**The Fighting Company President**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Danganronpa: Togami**_ is owned by Yuya Sato and Seikaisha  
_**Kamen Rider Zero-One **_is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Naegi's BEGINNINGS continue as he gets to meet the Togami family, who is said to be his extended family, only find that he is being rejected…and find out someone who is willing to take him in…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts inside the Togami manor, where Makoto Naegi, who is recently orphaned due to the sudden unexpected deaths of his parents, and that none of his relatives showed up to adopt him, stood in silence as he found out that he is a distant relative within the Togami family, but he is met with cold reception from Mr. Togami and the other family heads.

The servant said that Naegi is related to one of the togami family members, but Mr. Togami said that the aforementioned Togami family member was already exiled and disowned, thus Naegi has no business being in the Togami family and he should be thrown out of the manor like the garbage that he is, seeing that he is nothing more than an eyesore.

The servant feels sympathy to the orphaned Naegi and tried to reason with him, but Mr. Togami and the family heads opposed to this, saying that their children are the rightful contenders to inherit the Togami fortune and said that Naegi has no right to be in this prestigious family that will rule the world.

"As a member of the proud togami family…I reject this boy!"

"But he is a distant relative of yours…"

"He is a bastard! And bastards who are not a first-born from any of my siblings have no right to be part of this family!"

"Actually…he is…"

"Silence!"

"…"

The servant attempted once more to defend Naegi, but Mr. Togami would not be swayed and made it clear that Naegi is not welcomed in the Togami family.

"That brat is an outsider!"

"But he is a distant relative of yours…"

"I don't give a damn! He's not even a First-born!"

"Actually…he is…"

"Silence!"

"…"

"My children are the only contenders to become heir to the Togami fortune…not that boy! Grandfather will surely discard him at once!"

"…"

The servant was starting to feel bad that the Togami family heads are so selfish, and as Naegi stare innocently, Byakuya passed by and glanced at Naegi from head to toe, seeing that he is too ordinary and plain, and asked him if he is really a distant family member of the Togami family, which Naegi said that he is unsure as he was just told about this from the Togami servant.

"You."

"Huh?"

"Are you really my relative?"

"I…don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I was just told about this. I have no idea…"

"What a pity…and what a waste."

"Eh?"

There Mr. Togami ordered the guard to throw Naegi out of the manor and leave him there to die, which the guard nodded, but then the patriarch of the Togami family, identified only as **Elder Togami**, came, and is rather surprised at the commotion, and after being told about the sudden situation, he too is revealed to be as selfish like his children, and affirmed that Naegi is not welcomed here and tells the guard to throw the 10-year old boy out of the manor.

* * *

_**Ch. 2:Kyohi to saiyō**_

The guard then grabbed Naegi by his hair and is being dragged out of the manor, which the other Togami children were forced to watch, and there their parents told their children that they are the rightful contenders to inherit the title of heir and urged them to compete and defeat their competitors, for there is only one winner to become the heir to the Togami fortune.

The parents made it clear that if the rest are defeated, not only will they be disowned, but will be exiled from the Togami family forever, forced to live on the streets and starve to death, and this became somewhat of an indoctrination as the children became fearful and vowed to do their best to become the next head of the Togami family.

"I will win…"

"I will survive…"

"I'll beat everyone…"

"I will become the heir…"

"I will become the winner…"

"I will rule this family…"

"Beat everyone else…"

"Win and survive…"

-x-

The scene shifts outside the manor, where the guard drags Naegi away, and the 10-year old boy is seen crying and screaming as he is being hurt, but the guard does not care as he is only doing his job, and just as he is about to throw him towards the open road, a limousine came and the window opened, where a familiar face peered out and tells the guard to cease his action.

The guard saw who it is and stop, still hoisting Naegi, and the person steps out of the limo, and he appeared to be an elderly man, aged 75, just like Elder Togami, and asked the guard what is he doing to Naegi, and the guard said he is just following orders, and there the servant came as he attempts to protect Naegi, and the elderly man, identified as **Koran Togami**, asked the servant what is going on here and asked what situation is happening at the mansion.

After being told, Koran tells the guard to put Naegi down, in which he did so, and the elderly man glanced at Naegi from head to toe, and sensed an aura that is different from the Togami family members, and there he told his driver to escort Naegi to Koran's manor, which the driver asked if he is sure, and Koran nodded, saying that he is sure.

"Take this boy to my home."

"Sir…?"

"You heard me. Bring this boy to my home."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes."

"Very well."

"Good. And tell my servants to make this boy comfortable."

"I will, sir."

After that, Naegi is being boarded inside the limousine and leaves, just as Koran enters the manor to visit his family, and while the visit is a civil one, Elder Togami was informed that Naegi is being take to Koran's house and questioned his brother on why is he taking in a BASTARD who is a relative to one of the exiled Togami family member.

Koran told his elderly brother that he is a charitable person and will not stand by seeing an orphaned boy getting killed for being abandoned, and said that by taking in Naegi, he feels that the boy might be useful in the future, but Elder Togami made it clear to Koran that he will not let Naegi be among the contenders to inherit the Togami family fortune, and Koran assured that Naegi will not, but will play a very important role in the future, surprising Elder Togami.

"What was that…?"

"You heard me, brother. That boy will be my protégé."

"Do you realize what you're saying?"

"Hmm…?"

"That brat is a bastard! He has no right and no place in our prestigious family!"

"I see that he may be of use…and…"

"May I remind you that since you have no children of your own…it is obligation to name one of our family contenders to inherit your company the moment you…"

"That is my problem and not yours, brother."

Elder Togami was perplexed by his younger sibling's words, yet reminded him that the next heir to the Togami fortune will become Koran's successor, which Koran remained mum on that issue, and there he saw the other family heads indoctrinating their children to succeed and become the next heir to the Togami fortune and rule the world.

Koran mentally sighed as he felt that this is not a family at all, and he briefly stayed at the manor before leaving, but Elder Togami reminded Koran that it is his duty and obligation to make the would-be heir to the Togami family the next CEO of Koran's company.

However Koran told his elder brother that only he will decide and choose his successor, which Elder Togami is not too pleased with the response and sternly told him that only the chosen one within the Togami family is the deserving one to inherit the presidency of Koran's company, but Koran told his elderly brother that it is his problem and not the Togami family members who will dictate.

"What was that…?"

"You heard me, brother. That boy will be my protégé."

"Are you planning on making that bastard your…?"

"Whether it be that boy or someone else…it is up to my discretion."

"Even though, you planning to have that bastard as your ward is…! No…I say he has no right and no place in our prestigious family!"

"…"

"May I remind you that since you have no children of your own…it is obligation to name one of our family contenders to inherit your company the moment you…"

"That is my problem and not yours, brother. As president of my company…only I will determine who will succeed me, and no one else will dictate my decision."

Elder Togami was stunned at his younger sibling's tone, as Koran appeared to defy the law of the Togami family, and after a few more minutes Koran stood up and leaves the manor amid the piercing glares of the Togami family heads as they seemingly showed some disrespect towards Koran for not following the tradition within the Togami family and they jeered and derided him for not having a child of his own and said that their children will inherit the presidency of Koran's company.

"What a fool."

"Indeed."

"Not following the Togami tradition…"

"It's no wonder he has no children of his own…"

"He will die alone…"

"My child will inherit Koran's company…"

"No, my child will…once he becomes the heir."

"Wrong…it will be my child who will be the heir…and become the president of Koran's company…"

Koran paid no attention as he took his leave and Aloysius, out of courtesy, accompanied Koran towards the gate of the manor, and apologized to Koran for what happened, though Koran said he doesn't mind it one bit and that he is glad that he did not inherit his relatives' selfishness and arrogance.

"I'm sorry, Koran-sama…"

"Don't be. It's fine."

"I am sorry, sir…for you having such relatives…"

"I don't mind. I'm glad I didn't inherit their selfishness and foolishness…"

"What are you going to do now?"

"Live my days…and plan my future. At least I get to train someone without spoiling him too much."

"Actually, Koran-sama…I want to ask you something."

"Which is…?"

Aloysius then asked Koran if he happened to see Naegi, and was told that Naegi is okay and will be under his care, which Aloysius is relieved to hear, as he is worried that Naegi would end up in a dire situation if no one would be willing to adopt him.

Koran said that he sensed something towards Naegi and felt that he might make a good child even if the rest of the Togami family refuses to acknowledge Naegi as a family member and said this is better that way as he won't get to be indoctrinated by the foolishness of Elder Togami and the other family heads that has already affected the entire clan.

"Then you're saying that…?"

"Yes. I will train that boy. And make sure he gets a good future."

"Really, Koran-sama?"

"Yes. If anything, that boy won't get to be indoctrinated by my relatives' foolishness. And it is better that the boy I intend to adopt will grow up to be kind-hearted and generous…unlike what my brother has done to his children and grandchildren."

"I see. That's good."

"Be careful, Aloysius…and stay humble."

"I will, Koran-sama."

"See you then."

At this time the limousine arrived and Koran boarded the car, bid Aloysius goodbye and leaves.

-x-

Later, the scene shifts at Koran's manor, where Koran arrived, and he is greeted by his servants, who looked human except that their ears resembled that of a mechanical bear, and the scene shifts inside where Naegi is sitting on a sofa, looking unsure at what awaits him as this was the first time he is inside such a posh abode.

Koran asked one of his servants if Naegi has been fed, which the servant said that Naegi has not, as they receive no such order, and Koran mentally whined as he realized that he only instructed his driver to bring Naegi here and nothing more.

"So this boy hasn't been fed yet?"

"No, sir."

"How come?"

"You never gave any orders, sir."

"Oh dear me…"

"What are your orders, sir?"

"Let's see…"

"…"

Koran then instructed his servant to cook some food and feed Naegi, which the servant nodded and instructed the maids, who also looked human while sporting metallic BEAR ears, nodded and went to work. Koran approached Naegi and smiled, and asked if he is feeling comfortable, and there Naegi asked what is going on and why is he told that he is a distant relative of this Togami family yet he is being rejected outright.

Koran nodded and said that Naegi's parents are a distant relative of one of the Togami family member who was exiled, and because of that the entire Togami clan outright rejected the Naegi family for being related to one of the exiled Togami family member.

He then asked if any of Naegi's relatives approached him during the funeral of his parents, in which Naegi said not a single relative of the Naegi came and that he has no contact with any of them, and said that he is all alone, which made Koran feel sympathetic, but then noticed that Naegi has exhibited optimism, which showed that Naegi wasn't daunted amid all that has happened to him recently.

Koran then told Naegi that he will be his official guardian and will see to it that Naegi gets the best education and a comfortable life, saying that if none of the Naegi relatives come to claim him, then Koran will look after him, and Naegi asked if he means it, which Koran smiled and said he means it.

"You heard me, boy. I will be your guardian."

"Really?"

"Of course. Since none of your relatives came during your parents' funeral…and not a single one came to reach out to you, you are an orphan. And since none from the Togami family accepted you, you are all alone."

"…"

"But I will adopt you. Will see to it that you would grow up living a comfortable life…get a good education…get a good future…and staying humble and full of humility."

"I…I don't know what to say…"

"It's fine. At least there is someone who accepts you…and willing to take you in."

"T-thank you…"

This gave Naegi a GLIMMER OF HOPE as he now has a place to stay, and a relative who is willing to look after him, and Koran said that Naegi is his distant grandson and that he is welcomed in his manor. There Naegi asked why are his servants having bear ears, in which Koran said that they are products of his company that he is running, where it has AI installed on robots, which he revealed as the **_KUMA-GEARS_**, which Koran said that his company, revealed as **_HIDDEN INTELLIGENCE_**, creates and mass-produce the Kuma-Gears and have AI installed that will serve the public and will help a lot in society.

Naegi stared at an approaching maid, who is also a Kuma-Gear, and served him food. As Naegi dine, he asked Koran if it's safe for Hidden Intelligence to mass-produce robots like that, if there are no risks involved. Though Naegi's questions are innocent, Koran just nodded, yet his eyes shows that there is more to the boy than meets the eye, and assured Naegi that Hidden Intelligence makes the best of their products and are risk-free.

He also pointed out that no one will try to steal his company's products and use them for nefarious gains, which Naegi nodded as he is unaware that Koran is hiding a worried thought when Naegi brought up a topic about the risks involved in the Kuma-Gears.

"Hmm…?"

"Well you see…grandfather…aren't you worried that someone might…"

"Might?"

"You know…try to steal your plans and stuff…I don't know much about your company but…"

"Ho-ho-ho…"

"Huh?"

"Makoto-kun…you need to get some rest. It's been a long day for you. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"O-okay…"

After that, Koran escorted Naegi to his new room and tells him that he will arrange to have him continue his current school and which middle school he would attend once he reaches 13 years old. As the night is already on, the boy went to sleep as he felt that there are good things that happen despite the tragedy that struck him and now he has found hope.

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Naegi experienced first-hand what kind of family the Togami clan is like, and he nearly suffered a bad fate if not for a kind-hearted man who happened to be one of the family heads within the Togami clan…

Koran Togami (an OC I created since the Dangaronpa site offered very little info about the Togami adult members other than family butler Aloysius Pennyworth) happened to be passing by and found Naegi about to be discarded, so he took him in and becomes his guardian and adoptive grandfather, and is determined to make Naegi a better person as he grows up.

Here I portrayed Naegi being an orphan so as to explain why he is part of the Togami clan and ended up being rejected, and he will play a role that would put him at odds with the rest of the Togami family in future chapters.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter fast-tracks the story as Naegi is scouted and is enrolled at Hope's Peak Academy…just as Byakuya Togami is also scouted by coincidence. This would surely put the Togami family heads in a fit once they learned that Koran made Naegi his ward and adoptive grandson, and thus putting the pressure on Byakuya to upstage Naegi at every turn.

Moreover, there will be some foreshadowing on what awaits Naegi and how this would affect his future…

See you in October.

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	3. Growing Up

**The Fighting Company President**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Danganronpa: Togami**_ is owned by Yuya Sato and Seikaisha  
_**Kamen Rider Zero-One **_is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Naegi's BEGINNINGS continue as he gets to move on after meeting the Togami family, who is said to be his extended family, only find that he is being rejected…and find out someone who is willing to take him in…

Now Naegi's life begins anew and where his eventual fate lies in…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

In the years that passed, life goes on, and the young boy who was orphaned and learned that he is a distant relative of the Togami family only to be rejected by the patriarch of the Togami family and is more than willing to dispose of orphan, but is saved by another elderly Togami family member, and took the boy in and adopted him.

The boy is now living rather comfortably under the tutelage of Koran Togami, and the boy treated Koran as if he were his biological grandfather as the two got along well, as Koran shouldered the boy's tuition fees as the boy finished elementary school and eventually started middle school, where the boy diligently studied well and earned moderate grades and never did he gave Koran problems.

-x-

At the Togami manor, Elder Togami was kept abreast of what his younger sibling is doing, and his servant told Elder Togami what Koran is doing, and the Togami patriarch is aghast that Koran really adopted an outsider and he really wanted to lecture him on this, feeling that the orphaned boy has no right being in the Togami family, yet the servant told his master that nothing else matter for Elder Togami must focus on who will become the next heir, and Elder Togami nodded, as he believed that only one among his grandchildren will emerge the winner and become the next heir.

Moreover, once his next heir is named, he will train him to look after the Togami fortune and empire, as well as to rule Japan and the rest of the world.

"You should focus on that, master."

"Yes…you are right."

"The future of your family would depend on who will become the next heir."

"Yes…and will continue to bring glory to our powerful family."

"I am sure it will favor you tremendously, master."

"Indeed."

"Now then…"

"Yes."

* * *

_**Ch. 3: Sodatsu**_

A few more years have passed and things were relatively peaceful, and today is the day that Makoto Naegi is having a day off. He is due to turn 15 in a few months and have already graduated middle school, and for now he has yet to decide which high school he would enroll, but he is not in a hurry, as he is enjoying his time off.

As he left the manor, Koran watches his adopted grandson leave, glad that Makoto adjusted well after the tragedy that befell him yet he remained optimistic, and by then a limousine arrived just as Koran stepped out of the manor. The limousine door opened and someone came out. A teenage-looking girl appeared, yet she has mechanical bear-like ears in place of human ears, and she greeted Koran and informed him of today's meeting.

"Good day, President Togami."

"Yes, good morning."

"The limousine is waiting outside."

"Thank you."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Then let us depart, president."

"Thank you."

The teenage-looking girl who has metallic bear-like ears in place of real ears is identified only as **CHIAKI** (resembling Chiaki Nanami from **Danganronpa 2**), who is Koran's secretary, and there she laid out the list of today's activities and Koran nodded, as he is looking forward to today's work and is expecting things to be peaceful within his company.

CHIAKI is revealed to be a **Kuma-Gear**, an android that is imbued with advanced AI that lets her think independently and do things like other people do, and for now she is a secretary-type Kuma-Gear, who is programmed as the secretary of the company president, and right now she is serving Koran as he is the president of his company, Hidden Intelligence.

However, CHIAKI informed Koran that his elder brother, Elder Togami, has found an heir to the Togami conglomerate, and that he, along with the majority of the board of directors, approved in appointing the heir to the Togami conglomerate as the vice president of Hidden Intelligence, which Koran stared intently, as he realized that his elder brother is meddling again.

Koran realized that his elder brother is intent in having a family member to inherit the company in order to flaunt the Togami family name as well as to use it as a means to show how powerful the Togami family is, and he asked CHIAKI who is the new heir and she answered Koran's question.

"Tell me…who is this new heir?"

"Byakuya Togami."

"One of my grandsons."

"From what I found out…Byakuya is now the appointed heir…defeating his other relatives his age…and now the lost candidates have been exiled from the Togami family, cut off financially as well…"

"…"

"Yet their parents remained in elder Togami's graces…"

"I…see…"

"That is all, president."

Koran was quite silent upon hearing that his grandson, Byakuya Togami, was appointed as the heir, having heard that Byakuya has headed some companies owned by the Togami family and that at the age of 14 the young heir has amassed a lot of fortune.

As the limousine is nearing the corporate building, Koran sighed as he is sure that his elder brother will be there to introduce his grandson as the newly-appointed vice president, and now Koran has to brace himself as he expected a heated argument between them for not consulting him over this matter.

-x-

Inside the corporate building of Hidden Intelligence, the scene shifts at the meeting room where various financial backers, the board of directors, Elder Togami, Mr. Togami and his son Byakuya are in attendance, and soon Koran entered the room where everyone greeted him, and while Koran nodded, he was not quite in a mood and immediately went straight to the point, asking his elder brother what is he thinking and why appoint a vice president without consulting him.

Elder Togami reasoned that it is necessary as there is no telling what would happen if Koran were to suddenly pass away, and that Hidden Intelligence should be placed in CAPABLE HANDS when the time comes, but Koran asked why is he not consulted on this and why the sudden appointment, in which Elder togami said that the board of directors anonymously voted without question.

CHIAKI watches on as Koran questioned the sudden inclusion of Byakuya and what is the motive behind this, pointing out that normally he would be at least consulted about this, but Elder Togami stated that aside from Byakuya being well-suited, he also said that his grandson is the only choice to become vice president, and that there is no other viable candidate other than Byakuya.

However, Koran verbally answered back, telling him that Byakuya is THE ONLY VIABLE appointee is due to the rest of Byakuya's siblings and relatives his age were exiled after losing the coveted prize of becoming the heir to the Togami family fortune. He even stated in front of everyone that he does not want a vice president who is connected to the Togami family because Elder togami wanted someone to show superiority of the Togami family and nothing else.

Koran then said that ONLY HE has the final say on who will become his successor, as the qualities he is looking for is someone who is passionate, empathic, and cares of everyone and not as selfish as the rest of the Togami family members, Elder Togami included.

This did not sit well with Elder Togami and told Koran that the board of directors' decision is final and that Byakuya will become the successor to the Hidden Intelligence, and there is no one else qualified other than Byakuya, and this triggered a heated argument between the elderly siblings.

"You have no right meddling in my affairs, brother. What you're doing is unreasonable."

"I have every right, Koran. The Togami family played a role in keeping this company alive and put it on top of the world. You are not getting any younger, and until recently you haven't named a successor, so I placed one here."

"I prefer someone not connected to the family, brother. The fact that you made it without my involvement shows that you only want to flaunt the family influence within this company."

"Do not be stubborn, Koran. This is for the sake of the company we fought so hard to maintain…"

"No, my brother. You did this so that you can showcase the family name and not for the company."

"Like it or not, Koran. The decision is final. Everyone else agreed to it and voted. Our grandson is now the vice president and cannot be revoked."

"…"

"Now then, let us get down to business…"

CHIAKI saw the rather irritated look on Koran, seeing that Elder Togami and Mr. Togami smirking as they used their influence to have Byakuya appointed as vice president of the Hidden Intelligence, and yet she remained neutral and await orders as the meeting is underway.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to Makoto Naegi, lamenting how today was not a lucky day for him. Makoto's life has been nothing but normal up till that point - normal school, normal friends, and a normal family of sorts, as he only has an adopted grandfather supporting him. Despite the recent tragedies in his life, he remained optimistic and not letting it damper his spirits.

He's pretty much the textbook example of a normal teenager as he is in the midst of finding a high school that he intend to enroll at. However, something went wrong on that particular day.

It all started on a clear day after school. Makoto was in a cheery mood thanks to the weather, and he had a feeling that something good might just happen to him. One thought occurred to him - maybe he should take the long way home. He thought about doing something different than usual.

And that was the beginning of his misfortune. Makoto passed by a park, and saw a group of his friends trying to decide who to send to the convenience store in a game of rock-paper-scissors. They invited Makoto to join the game, and although Makoto would've usually refused it (he didn't know more than half of the people anyways), he felt that he might as well do something different in this case as well. Plus - there were about 10 people in the group. He didn't think losing was a big possibility.

Yet he lost on the first round. Everyone except for him put out rock, while he played scissors. His friends were astonished at just how unlucky Makoto was, but sent him off to the convenience store to buy them snacks and drinks regardless.

Ten minutes later, Makoto was struggling with the two heavy bags filled with the stuff he got from the convenience store. He tried to distract himself by thinking of the music show that'll be on TV tonight - featuring a certain former classmate of his. Yet as his mood began to improve, misfortune struck again. Both of the plastic bags tore open at the same time, spilling their contents all across the pavement.

A few minutes passed and Makoto finished collecting all the cans and bags, but wondered for a moment, as he felt like the stuff he managed to gather was less than what he had started out with. He looked around and spotted an old man sitting on the bench. The old man slowly bent down and picked up a can of coffee that rolled to a stop at his feet, opened it up and drank it.

That can of coffee belonged to Makoto - yet the old man said he felt that it was natural to drink it since it ended up right in front of him. Makoto is flabbergasted at this incredulous excuse, and revealed to the old man that he seemed to be having a very unlucky day, complaining that he didn't do anything bad enough to deserve this streak of misfortune.

The old man laughed and told Makoto that he didn't believe in karma at all. He'd seen plenty of evil people be blessed with fortune, and plenty of kind people suffer all sorts of misfortune. In the end, he says, luck isn't something that a man can control, no matter how much talent one has or how hard one works. He suggests for Makoto to just accept things the way they are.

After finishing their conversation, the old man returned the half empty can of coffee back to Makoto and left, yet Makoto noticed that the old man had left his phone on the bench. He called out to the old man, who was already a distance away, but the old man seemed deaf to his calls. Makoto was conflicted - should he just ignore the phone and bring the snacks to the park, or should he leave those snacks and chase after the old man? He eventually decided on the latter, and rushed after the old man.

His calls were once again drowned out - this time by the sound of a bus coming to a stop ahead. The old man immediately took off towards the bus station - Makoto panicked slightly and upped his own pace as well, and managed to hop into the bus after the old man in the nick of time. Makoto found the old man sitting in the back, and just as he was about to head there, his legs wobbled from the intense running and he lost his balance. Just before he crashed to the ground, he instinctively grabbed onto something. He heard the sound of something tearing, and fell to the ground regardless.

Makoto's sole consolation was that he managed to soften his fall somewhat by grabbing onto the mysterious object, but even that turned out to be simply a continuation of his misfortune.

He happened to tear open a bag, from which spilled dozens of precious jewelry. The owner of the bag, someone looking like your average salaryman, immediately took out a knife and demanded everyone to freeze.

That man was named **Jutarou Akafuku**. He was a man whose life had been blessed with fortune for as long as he was alive. He found himself in several dangerous situations in the past, but he survived all of them thanks to a series of unlikely coincidences and lucky accidents. He believed that luck was his strength - yet he did not want to admit that. In fact, he sought to eliminate all traces of uncertainty and luck-dependent factors in his job - that of a robber.

He works alone, and only takes on jobs that he knows he can fulfill with absolute certainty. And thanks to his careful planning, he had been extremely successful thus far. He was just done robbing a small jewelry shop, and was on his way home, dressed as a salaryman that nobody will think of looking at twice.

It all went smoothly, until he was involved in somebody's misfortune. It was a misfortune powerful enough that he could not overcome even with his unnatural luck.

In the meanwhile, Makoto was experiencing a minor breakdown thanks to the series of incredibly unlucky events. And to think it all started from him taking the long way home - he couldn't even wrap his head around everything. Correctly identifying Makoto as the cause of his recent misfortune, Jutarou decided to take him hostage, and got the driver out of his seat by threatening to slit Makoto's throat if he didn't comply.

Jutarou sat Makoto down in the driver's seat and used him as a hostage. In the meanwhile, he ordered the passengers in the bus to gather the scattered pieces of jewelry for him, promising their safety if they cooperated. However, just as someone finished gathering all the pieces, the old man, who had been faking sleep up till that point, sprang up and tackled Jutarou, pinning him on the ground. The old man was a kendo master.

At that precise instant, one thought ran through Makoto's mind particularly strongly - he must save the old man.

We get a slight hint of Makoto's optimism and willingness to fight, but that was all for naught as the bus suddenly accelerated - Makoto had accidentally shifted the gears and stepped on the gas pedal. The bus lurched forward, throwing both Makoto and the old man off balance. The old man yelled at Makoto to step on the brakes, which Makoto did immediately, putting the bus to an abrupt stop that knocked him off balance once again. As he was regaining his balance, his hand accidentally brushed over a button.

It was a button to open the bus's door. Jutarou saw this as an opportunity and immediately hightailed it out of the bus. The old man was writhing on the ground in pain, and shouted at Makoto to chase after the robber. Makoto couldn't believe that he'd ask someone of his stature to chase after a grown man - and capture him, no less. But for some reason, the entire bus seemed to be in agreement. Makoto sought out the bus driver for assistance - surely he would point out how ridiculous this situation was - but found the bus driver passed out. How unlucky.

Left with no choice, Makoto jumped out of the bus, only to crash into a postman who took note of the bus's erratic movements and came over to check. Both of them fell over - Makoto lamenting his bad luck again before noticing Jutarou riding the motorcycle that once belonged to the postman. Jutarou was frustrated with the series of irregular happenings that disrupted his careful planning - something like this had never happened before -, and threatened Makoto by saying that he'd hate Makoto for the rest of his life if he ended up being arrested.

Jutarou started the engine and accelerated, believing that he could escape successfully with this motorcycle. He'd have to abandon it eventually since post-delivery motorcycles tend to stand out - but that'll be a while ahead. The postman shouted at him, and Makoto simply stood there unmoving. He was tired of the streak of misfortune that seemed to follow him at every step, and decided to give up and do nothing. He just wanted to go back to his normal daily life as a ordinary high school student.

At that moment, the motorcycle that Jutarou was riding tipped over and threw the man across the street. The motorcycle spun wildly and hit a streetlamp before exploding in a shower of sparks and smoke, burning up the bag of letters that the postman had put on it.

Makoto walked towards the accident site, unable to believe his eyes. What he found was a bent and broken can of juice - the cause for the motorcycle overturning, and one of that cans that Makoto accidentally spilled all over the streets just a while ago, and one that he wasn't able to locate when he searched for missing cans.

It was a series of impossible coincidences caused by Makoto's bad luck. And this situation was merely a result of Makoto's overwhelmingly bad luck managing to defeat Jutarou's careful planning and luck. It rendered all sorts of talent and hard work futile.

Yet this was not the end of the worst day in the life of Makoto Naegi - but he himself would not realize this until much later.

In the end, Jutarou was arrested and Makoto was questioned by the police, but thanks to the witnesses he was left off the hook and he went home. He wondered how he would tell Koran of what he went through and what his reaction would be like if he were to find out what his adopted grandson got himself embroiled into.

-x-

In the days that passed, Koran was rather amused after learning what his adopted grandson went through, yet he said that at least he is safe and unharmed, and he should look forward to what life has to offer. Naegi nodded as he is still optimistic that something good would come in his way and not let misfortune get in his way.

By then a mailman came and Koran's servant answered it, and there he told Koran that a letter came and is addressed to Naegi. As the teen boy checked it, he blinked his eyes upon seeing the letter's content, which says that Naegi is chosen as one of many privileged students to attend at Hope's Peak Academy, which Naegi is baffled at first, but Koran was quite surprised, in a positive way, and he explained to his adopted grandson about Hope's Peak and its reputation.

After hearing this, Naegi was at loss of words as he could not believe that he was chosen, and given the title of Super High School-level Luckster. Koran said that in spite of the BAD LUCK that Naegi experienced, GOOD LUCK came knocking in and now Naegi has found a high school he can attend, and that it is tuition-free as well.

"Looks like patience has paid off."

"…huh…?"

"You now have a high school to attend."

"Um…"

"What's more…you were given privilege…free of tuition charge…and you can live at a dorm near Hope's Peak Academy…and they will shoulder the living expenses."

"Really?"

"Yes. You see…you are fortunate…and you optimism kept you steady, and now you have a good future."

"I…I don't know what to say, grandfather…"

Naegi stared at the window and at the sky, feeling that Koran is right, that something good did happen. Though he lost his parents and abandoned by his biological relatives, he has found a family in the form of Koran Togami, and having him as his guardian and surrogate parent, he has found what it feels to have a family.

However, Naegi did not noticed that Koran is looking quite worried, as he had a feeling that a storm is about to arrive, and sensed that he has very little time left and went to his room where he contacted his office and spoke to CHIAKI, telling and giving her instructions on what to do.

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Naegi experienced first-hand what kind of LUCK he has…be it bad or good, yet in the end he has found a luck's blessing in spite of the trouble he went through.

Chiaki Nanami debuts here, though she is portrayed as an android with an AI, which is a nod to her AI version in Danganronpa 2, and acts as the company secretary to the company president. Though her role was minimal here, she will play a major role in the upcoming chapters.

It seems that things are foreshadowing on what would happen in the next chapters, as Byakuya Togami is appointed as vice president of Hidden Intelligence without the involvement of Koran, mainly due to elder Togami using his influence to have the secret appointment take place so that when Koran passes away Byakuya will inherit the corporation and thus having the reason to flaunt the togami family name and influence.

Naegi has his own share of bad day after the situations he got embroiled, but in the end something good happened as he ended up getting a recommendation to study at Hope's Peak Academy. However, little did he know that something more challenging would come to his way.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter fast-tracks the story as Naegi starts his high school life at Hope's Peak Academy, where Byakuya happens to be there as well. This would build the animosity as the Togami family learns that Naegi is there as well and they would not take it well.

Meanwhile Koran is making some adjustments within Hidden Intelligence, and is preparing for some MEASURES that would affect the company's future.

Moreover, there will be some foreshadowing on what awaits Naegi and how this would affect his future…

See you in November…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	4. School Life X Unexpected Tragedy

**The Fighting Company President **

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Danganronpa: Togami**_ is owned by Yuya Sato and Seikaisha  
_**Kamen Rider Zero-One **_is owned by Ishimori Productions_**  
**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Naegi moves on with his life as he proceeds to study the remaining elementary school life till reaching high school…in the form of Hope's Peak Academy.

There his life would take another turn…which slowly turns the wheels of fate…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

A few months have passed, and Makoto Naegi moved out of Koran Togami's mansion and settled in at the dormitory near Hope's Peak Academy, where he is slated to begin his high school life, as he is going to spend his first year there and he appeared optimistic that his high school life would be bright, and full of life, though he was at first reluctant to leave Koran, as he owe him a huge debt of gratitude, but his adoptive grandfather assured to Naegi that he will be fine and that the young boy can visit him on breaks (such as spring break, summer vacation and Christmas).

The scene shows that Naegi has left the dormitory and is walking straight towards the path leading to Hope's Peak Academy, where he is bracing himself as his new life would commence shortly.

As he is walking, he overheard some adults discussing about the Togami family, how powerful the family is as they are massively influential, having contacts with various socialites, millionaires and even having own various companies that make money, as well as they heard that a 15-year old boy is the newest heir and is owner of various companies.

The adults said that they felt envious and felt like wanting to associate with such a powerful family like the Togami, in which their tone were like wanting to benefit from it and not out of empathic kinship.

"You heard? The Togami family is getting more and more richer…"

"Yeah…its influence is getting wider all over Japan…"

"Business…politics…even millionaires…contacts are everywhere…"

"Makes me feel jealous…"

"I feel like I want to associate with that family…"

"Dream on."

"Is that wrong?"

"It's a longshot, you know…"

Naegi was silently dismayed at hearing this as he noted that the two adults have no idea what kind of family the Togami is, having seen it for himself and noted that the Togami clan is hardly a family, as they are more of like an obedient school for dogs, training the children to act like business machines and have no familial relationships with relatives, treating each other like threats just to reach the top.

As the adults left to another direction, Naegi continued walking until he arrived at Hope's Peak Academy, where he saw how huge the institution is, and saw several students heading in, looking forward to a happy school life, and there Naegi took a deep breath as he slowly entered the gate, but then he was bumped aside by a bodyguard, and as Naegi fell down, he saw Elder Togami standing there, looking aghast at seeing the fallen boy, and he berated him for having the guts to waltz in to an institution for the elite, and demanded to Naegi that he leave at once, saying he has no right being here.

"You sure have the guts!"

"!"

"Who do you think you are?"

"…"

"You have no right here!"

"What?"

"Get up! Leave! You do not belong here!"

"No…"

* * *

_**REAL x EYES**_ (by J feat. Takanori Nishikawa)_**  
**_(Opening theme of _**Kamen Rider Zero-One**_)

_(Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_

_(Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_  
_(Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_  
_(Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_

_Kōdaina archive access shite_  
_Kensaku shitatte I don't think it's right_  
_Data wa kako word wa sign_  
_Kotae wa 404 not found (Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_

_(Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_

_REAL×EYES hajimari no aizu_  
_Atarashī jidai wo_  
_We gotta SUN×RISE burning like the fires_  
_Kiri hirake unmei wo_

_You wanna REAL×EYES egaita mirai_  
_Buchi nuite Ikeru no wa_  
_You're the only one (Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_

* * *

_**Ch. 4: **_**_Gakkō seikatsu x yoki shinai higeki_**

Naegi glared at Elder Togami as Byakuya walked past him, and as Naegi gets up, he is berated by Elder Togami, saying a trash like him do not have a right being here and said that his very existence is a BLACK EYE to the Togami family, which caused Naegi to answer back, saying that he is the BLACK EYE, and said that the Togami is not a family at all, but a dog obedience school, where the children were never taught on being responsible and treated them as if they were dogs being bred to do tricks.

Elder Togami twitched his eyes as he felt humiliated by a mere garbage who is beneath him, and as Naegi turn around to enter the school gate, Elder Togami grabbed him and threw him aside, saying that he is not deserving to be a student at Hope's Peak Academy, and as Naegi is about to lose his composure, an official from Hope's Peak Academy came and stood in front of Elder Togami, and told him to stop, and as the elderly man demanded to know who he is. The man smirked and said that he is both a teacher and a scout at Hope's Peak Academy.

The man is identified as **Koichi Kizakura**, and he said that Naegi is here because he was scouted and deserved a chance to study here. Elder Togami demanded to know why a trash like Naegi got scouted and study at one of the most elite institution of Japan, and he is aghast when told that Naegi has potential, and chosen students, be it financially ready or financially handicapped, there is no room for discrimination.

"You…you can't be serious!"

"I am. This kid grabbed my attention, and thus he is eligible to study here."

"He's garbage! He's not rich! He's a commoner!"

"Whether he is or not…Makoto Naegi is still eligible because I can see talent in him."

"What talent? He has no money! He's from a lower class! He has no right to be a student in this elite institution!"

"He has a right. It is you who has no right. You have no right judging him just because you deem him not financially capable."

"You…"

"The headmaster and myself decided on this, and Makoto Naegi will study here for three years. That is that."

Elder Togami stared in disbelief at hearing this and said that Naegi cannot possibly benefit in being chosen to study here at Hope's Peak Academy and demanded to know what they see in Naegi that warrants the boy to be chosen to study here, as he is neither rich or influential, though Kizakura said that he heard that Naegi is a distant relative to the Togami Clan.

However Elder Togami made it clear that he will never acknowledge Naegi as his grandson for the Naegi family has been removed from the Togami clan and he has vowed never to take him in as Byakuya will be the heir to the family. He also made it clear that Naegi will never surpass Byakuya no matter how much effort Naegi exerts.

Naegi sighed and said that he is going in, and as Elder Togami is about to stop him, Kizakura intervened, telling the elderly tycoon that if he continues to harass Naegi, Kizakura will be forced to call the police, and asked if he is willing to risk tarnishing the family name that Elder Togami worked hard to promote, and the elderly tycoon was rendered speechless.

"You better stop here. You know what would happen next, do you…?"

"…"

"I heard…you worked so hard to make your family having a high reputation in society."

"…"

"If you insist on harassing that boy, I will be forced to call the police and have you charged for assault…harassment…slander…oral defamation. If those charges are pressed and processed…you'll only tarnish your family name and reputation. You want that to happen?"

"…"

"If you don't want that to happen, turn around and leave."

"…"

Kizakura smirked and wiggled an eyebrow, which the elderly tycoon is forced to back down and went inside his limousine and told his driver to take him to Hidden Intelligence, and the driver asked if he wishes to pass somewhere else, and the elderly tycoon shouted at the driver to do as told or else he will be fired on the spot.

"Take me to Hidden Intelligence. Now."

"Would you like to go somewhere to…"

"I said take me to Hidden Intelligence!"

"…"

"Stall now and you will be fired on the spot!"

"Y-yes sir…"

"Do it!"

"S-sir…"

As the limousine left, Kizakura adjusted his hat as he sighed in dismay. He has seen rich people before, but someone like Elder Togami is a different case, and never in his life did he feel such disappointment and dismay that he treated a distant relative within disdain just because Naegi came from an ordinary family who lived an ordinary life.

He then went inside the building and expects Naegi to do his best and show Elder Togami his place, to prove to the elderly tycoon that Naegi isn't someone to be looked down on and not to be taken lightly just because he is not rich.

-x-

Inside Hope's Peak Academy, Naegi was awed at the interior of the main school building and is amazed at how posh it is, and after spending several minutes of exploring he came across a wall where a huge bulletin board is posted and he took a look, where he searched for his name and eventually found it, where Naegi is listed on section Class 78.

However he is surprised to see that Byakuya's name is there, thus becoming classmates, and by then Byakuya showed up and rudely told Naegi to step aside as he looked for his name. He found it and at the same time he is taken aback upon finding out that Naegi is in the same section, and glanced at him, as Byakuya could not believe that a commoner like Naegi ended up here.

"This…"

"?"

"I can't believe that you become my classmate!"

"Eh?"

"How is this possible?"

"…"

"What did you do?"

"…"

Naegi just stared at him and not said a word before leaving, but Byakuya demanded to know how this is possible, and Naegi told him it was LUCK, and said that he himself is surprised by this but also said that he is thankful now that he won't have to worry about looking for a high school, and told Byakuya to accept the fact that aside from being classmates, he has to swallow the fact that they are distant relatives, whether Byakuya likes it or not.

"Blame it on my LUCK."

"What?"

"And that matters is that I found a school where I can spend my high school days."

"…"

"You should just accept it."

"Accept what?"

"That we are classmates…and distant relatives…whether you want it or not."

"You…"

The other students watches on, as they realize that the boy with the glasses is Byakuya Togami and that he is the heir to the Togami conglomerate, but they are also surprise to hear that an ordinary-looking boy claiming to be related to the Togami family.

"That's Byakuya Togami?"

"Really?"

"No way."

"But that other boy…he just said…"

"Seriously?"

"Maybe he's just bluffing…"

"This is like a real J-drama…"

"Looks interesting…"

-x-

The scene shifts at the conference room of Hidden Intelligence, where Elder Togami came and is greeted by his son, **Daddy Togami** (Byakuya's father) and the board of directors, and there they started the meeting, discussing about how the sticks are steadily climbing and the products are doing well. Elder Togami nodded and is pleased with the turn of events and expected that the customers will continue to patronize the products.

By then Koran Togami arrived, and the board of directors stood up and greeted him as a show of courtesy and respect due to him being the CEO of Hidden Intelligence.

"Good day, president."

"Good day, president."

"Good day, president."

"Good day, president."

"Good day, president."

"Good day, president."

"Good day, president."

"Good day, president."

However, Koran approached his elderly brother and grabbed him by his collar and showed him a footage of what he did to Naegi at the gates of Hope's Peak Academy, and demanding an explanation for his unjustified action.

The board of directors intervene and urged Koran to calm down, but Koran told them to stay out of this. Elder Togami tried to justify that Naegi has no right being at Hope's Peak, but Koran reminded him that the scouts of Hope's Peak are the ones who chose Naegi to study there, and therefore Elder Togami has no right harassing the boy.

Moreover, Koran reminded his elderly brother that he is the official guardian of Naegi, and warned that if Elder Togami were to harm Naegi physically or emotionally, he will be fired from Hidden Intelligence. Elder Togami is surprised and reminded Koran who he is talking to, asserting his position as the elder patriarch of the Togami family, but Koran is not swayed and gave him a stern warming.

"Do you know who you're speaking to, Koran?"

"…"

"I am your elder brother! You have no right raising your voice at me…"

"Let me give you a REAL warning."

"What?"

"If you lay a finger at my adopted grandson…I will fire you on the spot and make sure you will not inherit anything."

"Y-you…"

"Do as you are told if you do not want me to throw you out."

Koran then shoved his elderly brother towards his chair and the elderly tycoon almost fell off, and the board of directors were shocked by this yet they opted not to say anything as they fear of getting on Koran's bad side. Nevertheless Koran commences the meeting and discussed about what rondo for the company's future.

-x-

As the months passed by, summer have just ended, and the current season in in the process of transiting from summer to fall, and it is currently in the middle of September, and it shows that Naegi was able to adjust his life as he is living at a dorm near Hope's Peak Academy and is doing well with his studies and made a lot of friends due to his kind-hearted nature, and most of his classmates sympathize with him after learning that Elder Togami casts him out from the Togami family upon learning of what happened recently.

Naegi also became a close friend of **Sayaka Maizono**, who is the Super High School-level Idol, and the two got along well, as she complimented that his talent, the Super Highschool-level Luckster, played a role which gave him a home, a foster relative who took him in and treated Naegi as if he were his flesh and blood, and then being scouted to study at Hope's Peak Academy.

"Wow…your talent does work…"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well…"

"You lost your parents…abandoned by your blood relatives…being disowned by your distant relatives…and someone took you in and adopted you. Then you found your way here. You really are lucky, thus your talent as the Luckster."

"Not really…I just…um…"

"No need to be overly humble, Naegi-kun."

"Well…huh?"

By then they saw Byakuya walking past them, looking quite serious, and both Naegi and Maizono wondered what is going on, though she told Naegi not to mind Byakuya and just enjoy his high school life, which Naegi nodded, as he felt that he has finally moved on after the tragedy that happened in his childhood, now that he can live normally and not think about anything else.

However, Kizakura came and had a rather sympathetic look, and as Naegi wondered what is going on, Kizakura informed Naegi that the headmaster, Jin Kirigiri, received a call, and he told Kizakura to inform Naegi that Koran Togami has passed away 15 minutes ago at a hospital.

Maizono stared wide-eyed in surprise as she saw Naegi slowly standing up, his face has a look of shock and in disbelief and asked Kizakura for clarification and conformation, and Kizakura sadly said that it is true, telling Naegi that he should go to the hospital now.

"It's true. Your adopted grandfather passed away several minutes ago."

"N-no…that can't be…"

"I'm afraid it is."

"…"

"You should go."

"I…I…"

"Calm down…"

"This…can't be…how…"

Naegi staggered back as he could not believe this, as his only guardian, who took him in and treated him like a real relative, passed away so suddenly, and Maizono comforted him and volunteered to accompany him to the hospital to see Koran. Kizakura nodded as he felt that Naegi needed a friend who would emotionally help him and said he will excuse her and tells her to take Naegi there.

Maizono nodded and thanked Kizakura as she and a still-shocked Naegi took their leave and heads out to the hospital where Koran is being moved to the morgue.

-x-

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at the hospital where Naegi and Maizono arrived, and soon they went straight to the morgue area where the doctor meets up with Naegi, and he offered the 15-year old boy his condolences, and told him that he should take his adopted grandfather to the funeral parlor, while informing him that the hospital bills have been settled.

A sullen Naegi slowly removed the covers and glanced at his adopted grandfather, who lay lifeless, and he hugged him as he cried in sorrow, as he could not believe that he is alone once more, and that he felt that BAD LUCK struck him as he is just about to enjoy his peaceful life.

Maizono comforted him and asked him where will he take his grandfather's body, and Naegi is speechless as he has no idea where to begin with, as his grandfather never told Naegi about plans on what to do in case Koran passed away.

Not far, Byakuya Togami watches on, as he too is saddened by Koran's passing, yet he is taken aback at seeing Naegi showing genuine feelings of sadness, and overheard what Maizono asked of Naegi, and wondered what Naegi would do at this point.

By then Elder Togami arrived, with Daddy Togami following, where he told the doctor that he will shoulder the funeral of Koran, and there his bodyguards took Koran's body away, while Daddy Togami punched Naegi on his lips, sending him to the floor and Byakuya was slightly taken aback, yet his dad told his son to come along as they will handle the funeral of Koran.

Maizono was shocked as she went to Naegi, seeing his lips bloodied and the doctor angrily confronted Daddy Togami, demanding to know why he did that, but Elder Togami told the doctor not to interfere as this is a FAMILY MATTER, but made it clear that Naegi is not family.

As the Togamis leave, the doctor and Maizono helped Naegi up, and the doctor told the nurse to give Naegi first aid and he told Naegi to be strong, though he saw the anger in Naegi as he is seething, as he could not fathom why someone like the Togamis would trample someone whom they felt was beneath them.

"Easy, son."

"…"

"Don't let it get to you."

"I'll help you out."

"I'll see to it that Mr. Togami gets punished for what he just did."

"…"

"You have my word."

"…"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it started as a slice of life ending in another tragedy…

Just as Naegi is enjoying his first year at Hope's Peak, something bad happened as Koran suddenly passed away, and now he is being cast aside by the Togamis. Where would this lead Naegi to now that he lost his only guardian outside his blood family?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi's misfortune continue…as he is once more rendered homeless as Elder Togami casts him out of Koran's house…and even used means to cheat him out of Koran's inheritance…

But a ray of hope appears…which will no doubt take Naegi by surprise…

See you in December…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	5. Despair and Ray of Hope

**The Fighting Company President **

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Danganronpa: Togami**_ is owned by Yuya Sato and Seikaisha  
_**Kamen Rider Zero-One **_is owned by Ishimori Productions_**  
**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Naegi life takes a turn, as a series of misfortune struck him, which would put him in the lowest point of his life.

There his life would take another turn…which slowly turns the wheels of fate…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

At the hospital, a sullen Naegi slowly removed the covers and glanced at his adopted grandfather, who lay lifeless, and he hugged him as he cried in sorrow, as he could not believe that he is alone once more, and that he felt that BAD LUCK struck him as he is just about to enjoy his peaceful life. in the past five years, Naegi enjoyed his peaceful life ever since his parents perished, and found someone he can call a real relative.

Koran has been like a true relative to him unlike his blood relatives within the Naegi family who abandoned him when he became an orphan. The nurses watched the scene as they can feel sympathy towards Naegi for losing someone dear to him. For some reason they are aware that Koran is Naegi's only relative and the only one raising him.

They whispered among themselves about what would happen next and where would Naegi go now that he has no other relative who would be willing to adopt him, since the rest of the Togami family members refused to acknowledge Naegi as one of their own.

"That boy…it's tough on him…"

"I feel sorry for him…"

"What now? He has no one else to turn to…"

"Koran Togami is the only one who accepted that boy…"

"Now that he's gone…where will that boy go?"

"Yeah…I heard that the rest of the Togami clan outright rejected him…"

"This is a problem for him…"

"I agree…"

Maizono comforted him and asked him where will he take his grandfather's body, and Naegi is speechless as he has no idea where to begin with, as his grandfather never told Naegi about plans on what to do in case Koran passed away.

Not far, Byakuya Togami watches on, as he too is saddened by Koran's passing, yet he is taken aback at seeing Naegi showing genuine feelings of sadness, and overheard what Maizono asked of Naegi, and wondered what Naegi would do at this point.

By then Elder Togami arrived, with Daddy Togami following, where he told the doctor that he will shoulder hospital bill and the funeral of Koran, and there his bodyguards took Koran's body away, while Daddy Togami punched Naegi on his lips, sending him to the floor and Byakuya was slightly taken aback, yet his dad told his son to come along as they will handle the funeral of Koran.

Maizono was shocked as she went to Naegi, seeing his lips bloodied and the doctor angrily confronted Daddy Togami, demanding to know why he did that, but Elder Togami told the doctor not to interfere as this is a FAMILY MATTER, but made it clear that Naegi is not family.

As the Togamis leave, the doctor and Maizono helped Naegi up, and the doctor told the nurse to give Naegi first aid and he told Naegi to be strong, though he saw the anger in Naegi as he is seething, as he could not fathom why someone like the Togamis would trample someone whom they felt was beneath them.

"Easy, son."

"…"

"Don't let it get to you."

"I'll help you out."

"I'll see to it that Mr. Togami gets punished for what he just did."

"…"

"You have my word."

"…"

As the nurses scrambled to help patch Naegi's lip wounds, the doctor observed it, and is rather angered that the punch that Daddy Togami did was severe enough that Naegi needed stitches to close the wounds, and the nurses are equally angered, showing that they hated what the Togami adults did to Naegi, and can be heard wanting to offer legal aid to the bereaved teen.

"Damn them…"

"I really hate that family!"

"They have no right doing that!"

"Now I see why I hear that some folks detest that kind of family!"

"Nurses…calm down…we need to close the wound…"

"Okay."

"Sorry."

"We're on it."

Maizono was told to stay outside and another nurse volunteered to keep her accompanied and assured to her that Naegi will be okay, as the doctor and the other nurses will patch him up in no time and that they will offer legal assistance to help him sue Daddy Togami for what he did. They made it clear that they do not like the Togami family's harsh approach in upbringing their own younger relatives.

Maizono nodded as she said that she now has an idea on what kind of family the Togami are and wondered why people continue to associate with them despite having such a rotten attitude, and the nurse said that the Togami family is financially influential and thus they can charm anybody they deem to be up to their level.

Maizono felt disgusted and the nurse said she shared the same feeling.

"That's horrible!"

"I agree."

"But still they didn't have to hit my friend like that!"

"Makes me wonder why a family like that exists…"

"Naegi-kun…"

"Relax. He'll be fine."

"…"

"…"

* * *

_**REAL x EYES**_ (by J feat. Takanori Nishikawa)_**  
**_(Opening theme of _**Kamen Rider Zero-One**_)

_(Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_

_(Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_  
_(Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_  
_(Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_

_Kōdaina archive access shite_  
_Kensaku shitatte I don't think it's right_  
_Data wa kako word wa sign_  
_Kotae wa 404 not found (Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_

_(Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_

_REAL×EYES hajimari no aizu_  
_Atarashī jidai wo_  
_We gotta SUN×RISE burning like the fires_  
_Kiri hirake unmei wo_

_You wanna REAL×EYES egaita mirai_  
_Buchi nuite Ikeru no wa_  
_You're the only one (Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_

* * *

**_Ch. 5: Zetsubō to kibō no kōsen_**

About 30 minutes later, the doctor came out and told Maizono that Naegi is okay, though she saw the rather concerned look on his eyes and asked what happened, and while the doctor said that Naegi is okay, his tone wasn't an assuring one, and when she asked him for the truth, the doctor said that Naegi nearly lost his front teeth due to the punch, and that he had a bit of difficulty in closing the lip wounds as the cuts were quite severe, and that it took him almost 30 minutes to close the wounds.

Maizono then saw Naegi coming out from the operating room, and stared wide-eyed seeing the visible stitches on the boy's lips, and she asked Naegi if he is okay, though he remained silent as he was not only mourning the loss of his adoptive grandfather, but is humiliated at what Daddy Togami did to him, and there the doctor, whose shift had just ended, offered to accompany him to his home.

There Naegi nodded as the rest of his belongings are at Koran's home, and he wondered aloud what would happen to his maids and staff now that their employer is gone, and Naegi said that it is likely that the staff would look for work elsewhere as he hasn't the financial capability to give the staff wages as he is only a first year high school student.

The doctor and Maizono told Naegi not to think about that and for now he should focus on the wake and funeral of Koran and what to do next.

"Naegi-kun…"

"Kid…don't worry about that."

"The doctor's right…"

"For now think about where the wake would be held."

"Naegi…"

"You need to think about what would happen after the funeral."

"He's right."

"Okay then…you can go. The bill's on me. Don't worry about anything else."

After that, Maizono and the doctor accompanied Naegi as they head out for Koran's house, as the time now is 16:30.

-x-

Much later, the time now is 17:15, and Naegi arrived at Koran's mansion, and there Maizono saw some clothes are being thrown on the ground outside, and Naegi stared wide-eyed seeing that it was his clothes and other personal belongings, and there he saw that Daddy Togami's bodyguards are throwing them outside on the ground, and he approached them and asked what is the meaning of this, but the bodyguards did not respond and continued to dump Naegi's belongings on the ground.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

By the Daddy Togami showed up and told him that he and Elder Togami has RECLAIMED the manor and thus THEY own it now and said that Naegi has no right living here for he is not deemed a relative of the Togami family, but Naegi said that Daddy Togami has no right given that they have no written proof that they own Koran's property, and that Koran has never told anyone about this.

Naegi also made it clear, fighting the pain on his stitched lips, that as Koran's charge, he has the right to the manor and that Daddy Togami and his relatives have no right throwing him out for no justifiable reason, and thus he and Elder Togami cannot just usurp Koran's property without legal basis and do whatever they pleases.

Byakuya watches on, seemingly neutral as he still respects Koran and wondered if he should intervene as he noted that Naegi is not like other people who act like gold-diggers and the such, seeing that Naegi is not after anything.

However, Byakuya stared in surprise as Daddy Togami punched Naegi on his gut, then did a strong punch and hits the boy on his stitched lips so hard that the boy fell to the ground, and Maizono and the doctor stared in shock as Naegi's lips are busted once more and is bleeding profusely. The two went to Naegi's side and the doctor shouted at Daddy Togami for the foul action, but Daddy Togami told the doctor to stay out of this or he will be charged for trespassing.

The doctor rebutted and demanded to know why Daddy Togami had to resort to violence but is told that he can do anything he deems fit, and that Naegi is TRESSPASSING and has no right being here for Koran's mansion is now under the Togami family's jurisdiction, thus the JUSTIFIABLE action.

"So just to let you know…the property belonged to the Togami clan. That brat trespassed and thus we have basis."

"You didn't have to do that just to make him leave!"

"We do anything we deem fit."

"You fool!"

"Stay out of this. This doesn't concern you."

"Look here, you…!"

"Back off."

"…"

However, Naegi grabbed Daddy Togami by his leg and said that he has no right throwing him out as Koran's mansion has been his home for five years, and not once did Koran said that Naegi will be booted out should he pass away, and tells Daddy Togami that he has no right throwing him out like a pile of garbage.

Daddy Togami glared at the boy, feeling humiliated that he is being touched by a mere commoner, and summoned his bodyguards to teach Naegi a lesson, and two of the bodyguards kept the doctor back and the four others began beating up Naegi as Daddy Togami instructed them to make sure that Naegi learns a lesson.

The neighbors saw this but were afraid to intervene, but one neighbor secretly recorded the incident and then called the police. As Naegi lay on the ground, bloodied and bruised, the rest of the bodyguards threw out the last of Naegi's belongings and then poured gasoline, before Daddy Togami threw a match, and Naegi's belongings were set on fire.

Maizono screamed at Daddy Togami for his actions but he just sneered and is about to have the mansion secured when three police cars came, and the lead cop, Police Inspector Takaki Ishimaru came out, looking pissed at the scene he just witnessed. There one lone witness showed to him the recorded incident and then saw Naegi's poor state, and asked the doctor for confirmation.

Once he got it, Takaki ordered Daddy Togami's arrest, which the cops nodded and slapped the handcuffs on him, and Daddy Togami protested, saying that he is defending himself against the trespasser, but Takaki sternly rebutted, saying that he known Koran in the past two years, and that Naegi lived at the mansion for some years, thus Naegi has the LEGAL right to claim the mansion and reminded Daddy Togami that he has no right to PHYSICALLY impose on the boy like that, and said that he has already tarnished the Togami family name by acting like a ruffian.

"What? How dare you speak to me like that…"

"You're the idiot."

"What?"

"You may be a billionaire by default, but that doesn't mean you're immune to prosecution."

"What did you say?"

"I got proof…and given the state the boy is in…and that you're the reason for this, I have basis to arrest you. No one is above the law…including your kind."

"Why you…!"

"Take him away. And arrest the bodyguards as well."

As Daddy Togami is taken away, Takaki radioed for backup as the rest of the cops held the bodyguards at gunpoint to ensure that none of them would attempt to escape, and as order is restored, the doctor gritted his teeth as Naegi needs another operation as the stitches were ruined and that the boy's lips needed to be worked on, and Takaki feels the same, seeing that the boy suffered worse…emotionally and physically, and said that he now has proof to charge Daddy Togami and will see if the charges warrant enough not to give him bail.

Takaki then offered to give the doctor, Naegi and Maizono a lift and they all head to the hospital to give Naegi additional first aid treatment to treat his re-busted lips.

-x-

Three days later, Naegi is discharged from the hospital and went straight to Koran's mansion, hoping that he would gain access to it as he has no home for now other than the dorm near Hope's Peak Academy. Upon arrival, he saw Jin Kirigiri and Koichi Kizakura arriving, and they saw Naegi, where they greeted him and offered their condolences, which Naegi thanked them.

Kizakura saw the visible stitches on Naegi's lips and Jin is concerned, and said he would try anything to give Naegi a temporary home as he knew that once Naegi graduates he can no longer stay at the dorms, and Kizakura said that this is where Naegi's challenge come in.

By then, Aloysius Pennyworth came, as he secretly came here in the hopes of seeing Naegi, and there he sadly told Naegi the sad and bad news. Elder Togami used some means that allows him to LEGALLY claim Koran's mansion and property, thus the Togami family has control over Koran's mansion, and that Koran's servants had no choice but to serve the main Togami family.

Moreover, Elder Togami managed to use some means to allow Daddy Togami to post bail and thus he is free, and what's even more, Elder Togami made sure that Naegi can no longer go to Koran's mansion as he deemed the boy illegitimate and thus he has no right being in any of the Togami's property homes, thus Naegi is now homeless.

Jin was shocked by this and asked Aloysius how can they do that to Naegi, but Aloysius said that there is nothing he could do at this point as he is only the family butler and that this is all he could do to get information and relay it to Naegi.

"I'm so sorry, sir."

"Still…the Togami family cannot…"

"I'm afraid they can. They are highly influential and can do anything."

"But what about this boy?"

"I'm afraid it's beyond my capacity. The best you can do is find a superb lawyer so that this boy might ast least find a way to reclaim Koran-sama's mansion."

"…"

"I'm so sorry. Really."

"…"

Naegi clenched his teeth and fists as he could not fathom why the Togamis would go this far just to throw him out, for he has done nothing to them yet they did this to him. Aloysius then approached Naegi and told him where the wake of Koran's interment service is held, and offered to accompany him there so he can see his adoptive grandfather one last time.

As Jin and Kizakura said that they will join them shortly, Aloysius boarded the limousine and head to the chapel where Koran's body is there inside a coffin. Inside the chapel, after seeing his adoptive grandfather, Naegi sat on a chair and silently wept, as he could not believe that he has lost someone who he felt was a real relative to him, and now he is alone once more. Worst, he is thrown out of his current home by the Togami patriarch, and lost most of his possessions.

Byakuya was there and saw Naegi, yet he did not do anything seeing that he is silent and not making a scene, and the SHSL Heir wondered if he should be a bit charitable given that Naegi did not give him any bad impression nor cause him trouble. By then, some of the Class 78 members of Hope's Peak Academy arrived and offered condolences at Byakuya, which he accepted, but then Byakuya was slightly surprised when they approached Naegi and offered their condolences.

Naegi went into soft sobs as he is too distraught to say anything, and they offered him their moral and emotional support, saying that he is not alone and that they would do what they can to help him overcome this challenge.

"My condolences, Naegi."

"Condolence."

"Sorry about your loss…"

"We're here for you…"

"Hey…what happened? Why are your lips stitched like that?"

"Yeah…did you got into a fight or something?"

"Ohwada!"

"Oh dear…"

Byakuya felt envious at first, but then saw that Naegi is no different and is considering in helping him out, but then Elder Togami arrived, and seeing Naegi he ordered the guards to throw him out, which the guards did, grabbing Naegi, but Ohwada and the Crazy Diamond Gang members blocked the guards' path and shoved them back, while Ohgami confronted Elder Togami and demanded an explanation for this.

Elder Togami reiterated that Naegi is not welcomed here for he is not part of the Togami family, hence he is banned here, but Ohgami reiterated that it was Koran who adopted Naegi, hence he is deemed the legal grandson of Koran by legal adoption, and pointed out that by attempting to throw Naegi out from Koran's funeral by force, he would risk getting bad publicity from the press.

However, Daddy Togami came and grabbed Naegi by his hair and dragged him out of the chapel, and had his bodyguards threw him out to the ground, which they did, and he instructed the chapel staff to make sure Naegi does not enter the chapel and call the police to arrest Naegi if he causes a disturbance, which the chapel staff reluctantly obliges.

Byakuya then questioned his father and grandfather why they have to do this since Naegi is behaving well and not doing any disturbance, but the two adults reminded Byakuya that Naegi is never a part of the Togami family, hence he has no right being here, and ordered him to obey for he is the heir to the Togami conglomerate.

"Do not question us, Byakuya."

"Do as you're told."

"You are the heir to our family."

"You must become like us in order to succeed."

"Remember, those around you are beneath you, for you are the heir who will rule the world."

"That boy is NEVER your relative. Remember that."

"You have every right to trample him if he harasses you."

"Obey us, my grandson."

The Class 78 students were outraged and questioned the two Togami adults on why they barred Naegi from the wake, saying that he has the right being the legally adopted grandson of Koran, but Elder Togami nudged his head towards Daddy Togami, and in turn had the chapel officials escort the students out and they too are barred.

They then saw Naegi going into rage and attempts to barge his way in, but his classmates restrained him, urging him to calm down, which was quite difficult given the emotional state he is in, and fearing that his actions will only land him in trouble.

"Naegi!"

"Whoa! Naegi!"

"Calm down!"

"Easy!"

"Don't! you'll be arrested if you resort to violence!"

"Easy there!"

"Uh-oh…Naegi has flipped…"

"Poor Naegi…"

-x-

Naegi's misfortune continue to pile up, as days later he is barred from attending Koran's funeral, and days later the bank manager from a nearby bank meet up with Naegi, informing him that Elder Togami used his influence to persuade the board of directors to let him take control of Koran's bank assets, and in the process cancel Naegi's ATM bank account, thus Naegi's savings were absorbed and thus he has no money, and became penniless and destitute.

Naegi stood still as rage is starting to boil in him at the cruelty of the Togami adults as they have gone too far, and he is on the brink of breaking down, which the bank manager urged the young boy not to give in, saying he still has hope, pointing out that once he graduates from Hope's Peak Academy he can land a career and start back up.

The bank manager told Naegi not to give in and show the Togami family that he is not to be taken lightly and show them that he is not to be looked down on.

"All is not lost."

"…"

"You can still get back up."

"…"

"Show that family that you are not someone who can be trampled at."

"…"

"Good luck, Naegi."

"…"

As the bank manager left, Naegi stood still as he is forced to face the harsh reality and that getting his life back will not be as easy as told, and felt like wanting to commit a crime in order to get back at the Togami adults for the cruelty they done to him, but the love he received from Koran prevented him from giving in to the darkness and he is forced to face it no matter how painful it seems .

But then a limousine arrived and Naegi braces himself as he expects that the Togami adults are here to humiliate him again, but someone else came out, it was Koran's secretary, the Kumagear known as CHIAKI, and there she told Naegi that before Koran passed away, he gave her a specific and important task, and there she tells him that she is here to pick him up and take him to Hidden Intelligence, which Naegi is baffled.

He asked her what is she saying, reasoning that he is sure that the Togami adults will surely bar him from entering the corporate building and will have security throw him out should his presence be known, but CHIAKI said that this was Koran's instruction before he passed away and tells Naegi that his presence is needed there.

"Me?"

"Yes. President Koran instructed me to bring you there."

"But…why…?"

"That is all that he told me. Once I brought you there everything will be explained."

"But…the Togami adults might…"

"It won't be a problem."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Unsure, Naegi reluctantly obliges and boarded the limousine as the vehicle heads out to Hidden Intelligence, and when the vehicle arrived, the scene shifts at the upper lobby area where Byakuya is there, along with a Kumagear that resembled a human teenage girl, identified as **Shinobu**, who acts as his secretary due to Byakuya being the vice president if Hidden Intelligence, where preparations are being readied as due to him being the vice president of the company, and with Koran's recent passing, he will automatically inherit the company and lead it to financial greatness and his father and grandfather are very pleased.

They now have a reason to flaunt the Togami family name and show why the Togami family is a force to be reckoned with and told Byakuya that as heir he must show the world why he is a very important figure in society, which Byakuya just nodded in silence.

"The time is now upon you, Byakuya. You are now the president of Hidden Intelligence. Now you can show the world why our family name is something to be proud of. With me and your father, you will be guided to greatness."

"Do as you're told, for we will shape you to become the greatest among the greatest.."

"You are the heir to our family. And now you control this very powerful company."

"You must become like us in order to succeed."

"Remember, those around you are beneath you, for you are the ONE who will rule the world."

"As for that Naegi-brat…remember…that boy is NEVER your relative. Remember that."

"You have every right to trample him if he harasses you."

"Obey us, my grandson."

As the trio went to the elevator, CHIKAI arrived with Naegi in tow at the lobby area, and the 15-year old boy just stared as this was the first time he entered the corporate building, as he has never been here before when Koran was still alive, and Kumagear led the boy towards the elevator and tells him that they are heading for the conference room where an important meeting is about to take place.

Naegi wondered what this is all about, and realized that the Togami adults would be there and asked CHIAKI if this is an setup, sensing that the adults might physically abuse him again but she assured to him that this is not the case.

"You have nothing to worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Still…why would my presence be needed here."

"It will be explained to you once we arrive."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"…"

Naegi remained unsure as the duo soon arrived at the conference room, where Byakuya is surprised to see Naegi and discreetly approaches him, and tells him that if his dad and grandfather were to see him they would use any excuse just to beat him up and have him arrested for trespassing, but CHIAKI said that this was Koran's instruction before his passing, to bring Naegi here.

Byakuya wondered what this mean, but became quite worried where this would lead to, but as the board of directors, along with the two Togami adults, arrived they saw Naegi inside the conference room and Daddy Togami grabbed the younger boy and threatened to hit him, claiming that Naegi knows no bounds for having the gall to trespass here, but CHIAKI sternly warned him not to lay a hand on Naegi, informing him that Koran instructed her to use force if needed should Naegi be harmed here by anyone.

Daddy Togami and Elder Organization stared wide-eyed in surprise and demanded to know why Koran did that and accuses CHIAKI of malfunctioning but she rebuke the claims and reiterated that her instructions from Koran was to bring Naegi here.

By then Koran's attorney arrived and stated that he is here to read out Koran's last will of testament and everyone listened intently though Naegi is the only one who showed no interest as he is sure that the Togami family will inherit the company, and he still resents the two adults for their cruelty as they already took away his home and cancelled his savings and made sure that he remains on the streets.

However, as the attorney read out Koran's will, where it states that the mansion that Koran lived when still alive would go to Naegi, along with his monetary fortune, which surprised the Togami adults, as they could not believe what they just heard. They are sure that Naegi would not receive anything as they made sure that he has nothing to gain.

They demanded to know why is this possible but the attorney said that was Koran's will, and reminded them that Koran legally adopted Naegi, hence Koran puts Naegi's name as beneficiary to the inheritance, and tells them to be ready, for they made the grave mistake of throwing the boy out from Koran's mansion and cutting off his savings account just to make him destitute, which the two Togami adults were silently livid that their efforts have backfired.

"That…"

"Preposterous!"

"This cannot be!"

"We made the paperwork and made sure…"

"This is a mistake!"

"How is that possible?"

"I demand an explanation!"

"How can a brat like that boy become the sole heir to Koran's will?"

Naegi was speechless as he never thought that Koran did this as a ray of hope shone before him, as he finally got the chance to get his life back and that he will no longer live on the streets and got his home back from his cruel distant relatives.

Ignoring the two Togami adults' ranting complaints, the attorney then proceeded to read the rest of the will, saying that a crisis will struck the company from this day on, which Byakuya appeared to be a bit concerned while the board of directors realize what this mean and started to panic, though Elder Togami urged them to calm down for Byakuya, as the new corporate president, will save the company from this impending disaster.

As everyone calmed down after hearing the assurance, the attorney then read the rest of the will, saying that the company president will inherit a weapon to fight against this impending disaster as CHIAKI brought out a metallic briefcase and opened it, revealing the contents which was what appeared to be a **metallic belt buckle with a card-like slot**.

Everyone, save for Naegi, we're awed and they became confident that Byakuya will surely save the company, however pandemonium ensued as the attorney read out the final part of the will: Makoto Naegi will inherit the device for he is to become the new CEO/President of Hidden Intelligence.

Everyone went in an uproar as they could not believe that an ordinary boy like Naegi is appointed as the new CEO, and demanded an explanation for this as they are unwilling to believe what the will said and even protested it.

"WHAT?"

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

"THIS IS PREPOSTEROUS!"

"A MERE BOY BECOMING THE NEW PRESIDENT AND NOT BYAKUYA TOGAMI?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

"IS THAT WILL FOR REAL?"

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"THIS MUST BE A FRAUD!"

Naegi was utterly speechless as he never thought something like this would happen, as he just got his life back after a few days of suffering, and now he suddenly inherited his adoptive grandfather's company just like that and now he feels like wanting to question his grandfather why he did that and there is a reason for him to do this in such a short notice.

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it started as a slice of life ending in another tragedy…

Just as Naegi is enjoying his first year at Hope's Peak, something bad happened as Koran suddenly passed away, and now he is being cast aside by the Togamis. If that's not enough, Naegi is thrown out from Koran's mansion and cut off his savings account just to make him live on the streets.

However, hope arrived as Koran's will stated that Naegi will inherit the mansion and the monetary possession, but then he is appointed as the new CEO of Hidden Intelligence.

Where would this lead Naegi to now that he is suddenly named the new president of the company?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi entered a battlefield as the board of directors of Hidden Intelligence protested and insists that Byakuya Togami is the rightful appointee to inherit the company, while the Togami adults threatened legal action against Naegi…

On the other hand, Naegi contemplates on whether to accept the will or not until the so-called threat manifests…

See you in January 2020…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	6. Conference Chaos

**The Fighting Company President **

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Danganronpa: Togami**_ is owned by Yuya Sato and Seikaisha  
_**Kamen Rider Zero-One **_is owned by Ishimori Productions_**  
**_

* * *

**_Okay, last chapter I said that the next update would be around January next year, but somehow I was able to find time and finish this chapter, thus think of this as my early Christmas gift to you readers…_**

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Naegi's life further takes another turn, as aside from being suddenly named as the new CEO that is met with resistance, he also gets to know what Hidden Intelligence is engaging in and an unexpected incident takes place…

And this is where Naegi would make a decision on what to do, and what to accept and not accept…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

Outside of the conference room of Hidden Intelligence, a pair of janitors are sweeping the floor as it is part of their jobs to keep the floors clean after several visitors are inside the conference room, and while they are mopping, the two janitors were startled after hearing a loud uproar coming from the conference room, which sounded like a loud argument that is common in corporate meetings.

The two janitors glanced at each other as this was the first time they heard something that is loud, and not like the kind they would encounter when Koran Togami is still alive, and the two janitors glanced at each other as they wondered what was going on in there, as they felt that there seemed to be a situation there due to Koran passing away and the janitors felt there must be some kind of power struggle even though they have a feeling that Byakuya Togami would inherit the corporate presidency from Koran.

"That was loud…"

"Yeah…first time I heard a conference that was that loud…"

"I feel bad about this company now."

"I agree…now that President Koran is gone, those Togami will take over the company."

"I only heard it from others, but that family is so full of themselves."

"I'm betting they're fighting over who gets to be president."

"Makes me wonder about our future."

"Yeah."

Inside the conference room, the scene shows that the attorney read out Koran's will, where it states that the mansion that Koran lived when still alive would go to Naegi, along with his monetary fortune, which surprised the Togami adults, as they could not believe what they just heard. They are sure that Naegi would not receive anything as they made sure that he has nothing to gain.

Elder Togami demanded to know how and why is this possible, reiterating that Naegi is never a Togami family member, and therefore he cannot be named as the beneficiary to the will, but the attorney said that was Koran's will, and reminded them that Koran legally adopted Naegi five years ago, hence Koran puts Naegi's name as beneficiary to the inheritance, and tells them to be ready, for they made the grave mistake of throwing the boy out from Koran's mansion and cutting off his savings account just to make him destitute, which the two Togami adults were silently livid that their efforts have backfired.

"That…"

"Preposterous!"

"This cannot be!"

"We made the paperwork and made sure…"

"This is a mistake!"

"How is that possible?"

"I demand an explanation!"

"How can a brat like that boy become the sole heir to Koran's will?"

Naegi was speechless as he never thought that Koran did this as a ray of hope shone before him, as he finally got the chance to get his life back and that he will no longer live on the streets and got his home back from his cruel distant relatives.

Byakuya is also perplexed at Koran's actions, and wondered why Koran left everything to Naegi though he had a feeling that Koran would do it anyway as he has no children of his own, and felt that this might explain why Koran named Naegi as heir to the will.

Elder Togami continued to rant and insisted that Naegi has no right in this manner and does not deserve to inherit what Koran left, but the attorney sighed, ignoring the two Togami adults' ranting complaints, until telling the two adults to get over it and accept the fact.

Elder Togami and Daddy Togami were stunned by what the attorney just said, and refused to accept it, but the attorney said that they are free to challenge him, as he reiterated that Koran made the will in front of his presence before his unexpected death, and said that this must be karma for the upbringing that got and for treating Naegi like an outsider and trash instead of welcoming him in open arms.

"…and that is that. Now you realize what happened after showing your cruelty to that boy."

"You…!"

"Rubbish!"

"That's why Koran chose not to have any of you inherit the company presidency."

"Never!"

"We won't accept this!"

"Get over it, you two."

"…"

The attorney then proceeded to read the rest of the will, saying that a crisis will struck the company from this day on, which Byakuya appeared to be a bit concerned while the board of directors realize what this mean and started to panic, though Elder Togami urged them to calm down for Byakuya, as the new corporate president, will save the company from this impending disaster.

As everyone calmed down after hearing the assurance, the attorney then read the rest of the will, saying that the company president will inherit a weapon to fight against this impending disaster as CHIAKI brought out a metallic briefcase and opened it, revealing the contents which was what appeared to be a **metallic belt buckle with a card-like slot**.

Everyone, save for Naegi, we're awed and they became confident that Byakuya will surely save the company, and Elder Togami told the board of directors that they have nothing to fear, for the Togami family will deal whatever threat comes in their way and proclaimed that this will prove that the Togami family name will be the ruler of the world of business and the like.

The board of directors felt assured, and said to elder Togami that they will put their trust in him and said that the board of directors will put their faith in the Togami name and seemingly forget to pay respect to Koran as all they think about is how the company will survive the upcoming storm.

"You have our support!"

"Yes, we will help you!"

"You must save this company!"

"We put our faith in you!"

"Yes! Byakuya Togami is the chosen one!"

"Right! The Togami family is the most powerful in the world!"

"We will follow you!"

"Yes!"

The attorney shook his head in dismay, seeing that the board of directors are like obedient dogs who want to please their masters, and it is clear that they have no loyalty whatsoever towards Koran, and he silently wondered what their reactions would be once he reads out the rest of the will, and as he is about to do so, Daddy Togami raised the arm of his son, Byakuya, and said that under his leadership, the Hidden Intelligence will go further ahead and weather any storm that approaches their way.

However pandemonium ensued as the attorney read out the final part of the will: Makoto Naegi will inherit the device for he is to become the new CEO/President of Hidden Intelligence. Utter silence covered the conference room which lasted for several seconds, as they were seemingly taken by surprise, and they seemed to be in a state of denial at what they just heard.

After a moment, everyone went in an uproar as they could not believe that an ordinary boy like Naegi is appointed as the new CEO, and demanded an explanation for this as they are unwilling to believe what the will said and even protested it.

"WHAT?"

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

"THIS IS PREPOSTEROUS!"

"A MERE BOY BECOMING THE NEW PRESIDENT AND NOT BYAKUYA TOGAMI?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

"IS THAT WILL FOR REAL?"

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"THIS MUST BE A FRAUD!"

Naegi was utterly speechless as he never thought something like this would happen, as he just got his life back after a few days of suffering, and now he suddenly inherited his adoptive grandfather's company just like that and now he feels like wanting to question his grandfather why he did that and there is a reason for him to do this in such a short notice.

As Naegi pondered on how and why Koran did this, Daddy Togami grabbed him by his collar and shook him hard, demanding that Naegi confess that he rigged the will so that he can usurp the CEO position, but Naegi said he played no part in this and is not sure why this happened.

However, the board of directors, who are known supporters of the Togami family head, demanded that Naegi surrender the rights of the inheritance to Byakuya, reiterating that the SHSL Heir is the rightful successor of Koran, and they threatened to sue him for causing this situation to happen, but Chiaki stood in front and uses her mechanical eyes to show a recorded projection of Koran writing the last will, where it showed that Koran did named Naegi as the successor to the CEO position of Hidden Intelligence, and the attorney is also there in the footage and proved that he is telling the truth.

The board of directors were shocked into disbelief that Koran would do this, and they questioned why he named Naegi as the next CEO and not Byakuya, saying that Naegi knows nothing about running the company and that he is not skilled in the business world like Byakuya.

"This can't be…!"

"Preposterous!"

"A scandal!"

"Why would Koran do that?"

"What was he thinking?"

"There must be a mistake!"

"Explain yourself!"

"There must be a sabotage!"

* * *

_**REAL x EYES**_ (by J feat. Takanori Nishikawa)_**  
**_(Opening theme of _**Kamen Rider Zero-One**_)

_(Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_

_(Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_  
_(Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_  
_(Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_

_Kōdaina archive access shite_  
_Kensaku shitatte I don't think it's right_  
_Data wa kako word wa sign_  
_Kotae wa 404 not found (Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_

_(Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_

_REAL×EYES hajimari no aizu_  
_Atarashī jidai wo_  
_We gotta SUN×RISE burning like the fires_  
_Kiri hirake unmei wo_

_You wanna REAL×EYES egaita mirai_  
_Buchi nuite Ikeru no wa_  
_You're the only one (Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_

* * *

**_Ch. 6: _****_Kaigi no konran_**

The janitors outside the conference room continued to mop the floor, as they can hear the uproar coming from the inside. They felt that something is going on and realized that the company is facing a crisis now that Koran passed away, and the janitors are guessing that a power struggle is somewhat taking place even though it is obvious that Byakuya will succeed Koran.

However, with the two Togami adults there, it is also obvious that they are using Byakuya to run the company and do whatever they please just to flaunt the Togami name and to prove that the Togami family is the most powerful name not only in Japan but also the rest of the world, and the janitors wondered what would happen from this point on, as they lost a very generous and respected man, only to be succeeded by selfish and greedy persons.

"I feel bad for this company."

"Yeah."

"Those two Togami adults are only using Byakuya just to runt their way around."

"I'm even betting that they are only strutting around…"

"Better brace yourself. there's a possibility that we might get kicked out over something trivial…"

"No way…"

"…"

"…"

As the janitors are continuing in mopping the floors, they are startled as they heard a louder shouting, and they recognized the voice as Daddy Togami, and the janitors can tell that he is up to no good, were he is berating someone, and the janitors sighed as they can tell that there is indeed a power struggle as he can be heard saying that no one other than Byakuya are qualified for the position, but then they heard him saying that Naegi has no right becoming the new CEO because he is not a Togami.

The two janitors stared wide-eyed, as they did not expect hearing this and became curious, as they believed that Byakuya was to succeed Koran, and now they just heard that someone else is named the new CEO, and the two janitors stared at each other, wondering what is really going on inside the conference room and why is the room in such a loud uproar.

"What was that?"

"That was loud…"

"Someone else is appointed as president?"

"Couldn't hear much…"

"What's going on in there?"

"Don't know."

"Now I'm really worried…"

"I hope that nothing bad is going on…"

Inside the conference room, Daddy Togami is holding Naegi by his collar and shook him very hard, demanding that he surrender the position of CEO to Byakuya so that the company can be saved, but Naegi did not give his response as he is still not sure about what is going on and told him that he cannot just do that without knowing the full details and why Koran appointed him as such.

But Daddy Togami was unrelenting and slammed Naegi on the table, further demanding that Naegi do as told, for he has no right here and that only the Togami family members have the right, saying that only Byakuya has the power to save the company and not a BASTARD like Naegi. This hit a nerve at the boy and gets up, and tells Day Togami what a jerk he is.

Everyone stared in surprise at hearing what Naegi just said, and there Naegi said that this may be the reason why Koran appointed him as the new CEO instead of Byakuya, reasoning that perhaps Koran has seen how selfish the Togami family is, and that all they think about is preserving the family name and not having a care for its staff and employees.

Naegi also said that perhaps Koran wants to appoint someone who is not connected to the two adult Togami family heads and wants someone who has empathy to other people, who cares for his employees and to reach out to those who are in need, and thus this may be the reason why Koran made that will and wants the company in good, and unselfishly capable hands.

Daddy Togami is unwilling to accept this and punched Naegi on the mouth again, and did it several times, once more reopening the boy's wounds and he began to bleed again before being thrown aside, which Chiaki grabbed Daddy Togami's wrist and held it firmly, causing him to shriek in pain, reminding him that she will take action if Naegi is being harmed for no justifiable reason.

"That is enough."

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"I already told you. You are not permitted to hurt this boy."

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"If you lay a hand on him…I will take action."

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"I do hope that is clear to you."

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

The attorney helps Naegi up and tells Elder Togami to accept the fact and that what they did is a huge embarrassment, and chastises the board of directors, telling them they have no sense of loyalty towards Koran and for being DOGS to the Togami just because the family is wealthy, and told everyone that only Naegi has the say whether to refuse the inheritance or not, and sternly warned everyone not to pressure the boy or else he would be compelled to sue them for what they just did.

The attorney escorted Naegi out of the conference room to take him to the infirmary to patch up the wound on his lips whilst Chiaki continued to grip Daddy Togami's wrist, whilst the adult Togami is screaming in pain and ordered her to let go, which she refuses.

"…"

"AAAAIIIEEE! Let go of me, you mechanical bitch!"

"I won't. not until you promise to stop your physical abuse towards Makoto Naegi."

"NEVER!"

"Then I'll keep disciplining you until you agree."

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"Now then…"

"NEVER! I WON'T STOP UNTIL THAT BASTARD IS THROWN OUT OF THIS COMPANY!"

As the attorney and Naegi leaves the conference room, the two janitors were shocked to see Naegi, bleeding from his mouth and offered to help, which the attorney nodded, and the two janitors said they accidentally overheard the conversation, and express shock and dismay at what Daddy Togami did to Naegi, yet they also said they are unsure if Naegi should be CEO as they never seen him before and if he has the skills like Byakuya has.

The attorney said that this was all due to the will that Koran made, and while he too wondered why he did that, the attorney believed that Koran has a good reason for appointing Naegi, and believed that something good is bound to happen, as he said that this would perhaps break the tradition of every Togami generation inheriting things from generation to generation.

Though skeptical, the two janitors decided to wait and see, though they started to warm up towards Naegi seeing that he did not display any arrogance and that all they see in the boy is pure innocence and humbleness.

They then said that if that is Koran's will then they will accept it as they prefer someone who has the same heart as Koran, and if Naegi has the same qualities as Koran, then they will gladly accept him as the new CEO of Hidden Intelligence.

"If President Koran said this kid is the best successor, then we're in."

"At least it's not a Togami."

"Yeah…we need someone as kind as Koran."

"So if this kid can make a difference…then it's okay."

"Easy, kid…"

"You'll be okay."

"There, there…"

"We got you…"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to an unspecified place, where it showed that it was a bit messy as there are metallic object laid around, which makes it look like a secret hideout, and the scene shifts to the center, where two teenage girls are huddling as they receive news about what happened to Hidden Intelligence, such as the death of Koran Togami.

The two teen girls appeared to be scheming something as they brought out unspecified items and the girls seemed to be leaning towards terrorism. The two girls are identified as:

\- **Mukuro Ikusaba**

\- **Junko Enoshima**

Ikusaba is rummaging on something as she tells Enoshima that Koran is dead, and that this is now the perfect time to make their move, which Enoshima gingerly asked how did she find out, and what would they do next if Koran is really dead, and there Ikusaba said that the time now is right and they will show the world what it means to be in a state of despair.

Enoshima clapped her hands as she liked the idea and asked when will they start, which Ikusaba said that they will begin immediately.

"Koran Togami is dead."

"Really? Great!"

"Yes…now we can proceed."

"Oh boy…I'm so excited!"

"Prepare yourself, Junko. We will commence the operation."

"Say the word! I'm good to go!"

"Good."

"Booyah!"

-x-

The scene shifts at a theme park where Naegi frequently went when he was adopted by Koran, and this is a place where he would go whenever he is feeling down and emotionally depressed, as he wondered how and why Koran died as he has no adults to look up to other than his adopted grandfather. While he is glad that he can reclaim Koran's mansion and his savings, but being appointed as CEO of Hidden Intelligence is another thing.

Because he is focused on his schooling, he has no idea about the company and how it is being run, thus he is in limbo on whether to accept the position as CEO or not. He then saw a gathering taking place, where there is a stand-up comedy act, where he saw a muscular person standing on stage and began doing comedic jokes which the audience laughed.

There Naegi saw that the comedian sports bear ears instead of a person's, and there the park's owner approached Naegi, as he and Koran were collaborators in promoting those things, which he revealed that the thing he saw at stage is a Kumagear. There the park owner told Naegi about the Kumagears and how they were made by Hidden Intelligence, and about the several types and why Koran invested so much on this and why Hidden Intelligence thrive so much.

He then offered Naegi his condolences as he is also aware of Koran's passing, but is surprised to see Naegi's mouth having stiches, and when asked what happened, Naegi reluctantly told the park owner what happened, and the park owner stared in curiosity upon being told that the boy is suddenly appointed as Koran's successor.

He slowly nodded and felt that this might be the right thing, as he heard from Koran that his elder brother and Byakuya's father has constantly interfering with his business run just to make the Togami family name relevant and tells Naegi that he should accept it as he believe that someone who has the same morals as Koran is fitted to run the company, much to Naegi's surprise.

"Really, sir?"

"That's what I think."

"…"

"If your adoptive grandfather chose you to succeed him, then there's a reason why. Perhaps he saw something in you that made him believe that you can succeed as the new CEO/president…"

"Um…I don't know…"

"Believe in yourself, kid. You suffered a harsh life before Koran adopted you, and just recently. Now you got a chance to pick yourself up. Show your detractors that they're wrong about you."

"…"

"Trust me, kid. You got the power."

As Naegi is surprised at what the park owner just said, he is being encouraged to accept the challenge, saying that if Koran chooses Naegi as his successor, then there is a reason for it, and he tells Naegi not to run away from it and face it head on.

As the two are discussing, the scene shifts at the backstage area where the comedian-type Kumagear is resting and ready to perform another act, Enoshima approached the Kumagear and places what appeared to be a metallic belt buckle on the Kumagear's waist, which immediately forms a belt and began to hack through the Kumagear, which he shrieks in pain as he is being forcefully reprogrammed.

Enoshima gingerly tells the Kumagear to become her friend and kill as many people as possible. While the Kumagear tried to resist, Enoshima said he now belonged to a new group, whom she dubbed as ****.

"Now then…you belong to us."

"N-No…I…"

"You're going to kill everyone in this park."

"I don't…want…to…"

"Oh yes, you will…"

"…"

"Goodbye, Kumagear…hello, **Monokumagear**…"

"…"

The Kumagear resisted a bit was eventually gave in, as he is successfully reprogramed, as his eyes and bear ears lit up red from the standard blue, and there Enoshima gives the hacked Kumagear what appeared to be a palm-sized card that resembled a both a card key and an SD card. The hacked Kumagear then turns around and heads toward the stage.

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as drama dominated which Naegi gets punched again by Byakuya's father in an attempt to make the boy surrender the CEO position to Byakuya, only to get his comeuppance from Chiaki. While Naegi is unsure why Koran gave him the position, he gets some insights from those who are friends with Koran.

The villains of this fic have finally appeared, which are the Despair sisters as they are now ready to launch an all-out attack…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

An incident takes place which threatens to harm the citizens…

Naegi tries to help but is too powerless to do it by himself, until Chiaki gives him a way to stop the troublemakers…

Thus Naegi gets to SHINE as he becomes a superhero of sorts…

See you in six weeks (probably around the end of January or early February of 2020)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	7. Rise of a Hero

**The Fighting Company President **

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Danganronpa: Togami**_ is owned by Yuya Sato and Seikaisha  
_**Kamen Rider Zero-One **_is owned by Ishimori Productions_**  
**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Naegi's life further takes another turn, as an incident suddenly spirals out of control, and now danger threatens the peace of the city…

And this is where Naegi would make a decision on what to do, and what to accept and not accept…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

Inside the conference room, the scene shows that the board of directors are arguing with one another as they are still in a state of denial at the fact that Koran Togami left his will about giving the CEO/presidency of Hidden Intelligence to his adopted grandson, Makoto, and both Daddy Togami and Elder Togami are also joining in the bickering as they refused to accept the fact that Naegi is the newly-appointed president of the company, and there the two Togami adults ordered one of their trusted employees to do something and find a way to force Naegi to surrender the position to Byakuya.

The employee nodded as he too is rattled and the two Togami adults strictly urges him to do it now as they cannot allow the Togami family name be tainted by a mere BASTARD like Naegi.

"Do something about this!"

"We must not let this stand!"

"Yes…I'll see to it…"

"Byakuya must become the president of this company!"

"The company…and our family…will become a laughing stock if that bastard were to become president!"

"I will…please be patient…"

"We can't wait!"

"Do it now or we'll fire you!"

"Eep!"

Byakuya is annoyed by this yet he wondered what Koran is thinking and why appoint his successor to someone who has no experience in handling a company, and wondered what Naegi is up to as he left the building after being told about what he inherited from Koran.

His thoughts were interrupted as the board of directors' voices are getting louder as they are panicking on what to do now that the presidency of this company is in the hands of a high school boy who has no business experience and believed that Byakuya should have been named the new president of Hidden Intelligence.

"This is bad!"

"What shall we do?"

"Koran handed the position to a mere high school boy!"

"What can he do? He is not smart like Byakuya Togami!"

"We're doomed!"

"This is the end!"

"Calm down, all of you!"

"I think I should resign…"

Byakuya sighed as he is considering in leaving the conference room to clear his thoughts, but his dad told him to stay as it is his duty to oversee this situation and to have a say on what should be done, and Byakuya said he needed to think thoroughly and wants to be alone for now, but Elder Togami urges his grandson to stay, and show everyone why the Togami family name is to be feared and respected, and a visibly irritated Byakuya reluctantly nodded just to get his father and grandfather to shut up.

As the board of directors are busy in rectifying the situation, Byakuya's father and grandfather are still aghast on why Koran chose an OUTSIDER as his successor, as they never deem Naegi as family, due to them seeing Naegi as GARBAGE, and has no right being in the Togami clan. Daddy Togami is pondering on whether to find some assassins-for-hire and have them stealthily assassinate the boy, though Elder Togami advised his son not to be so hasty, as he will think of a way o goad Naegi into surrendering the position to Byakuya so as to prevent any complications.

"No, my son. Don't."

"But father…!"

"Let's try other methods. Do not be desperate."

"But…but…"

"We still have time. I am sure that Byakuya will be named president."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

* * *

_**REAL x EYES**_ (by J feat. Takanori Nishikawa)_**  
**_(Opening theme of _**Kamen Rider Zero-One**_)

_(Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)  
__(Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_  
_(Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_  
_(Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_

_Kōdaina archive access shite_  
_Kensaku shitatte I don't think it's right_  
_Data wa kako word wa sign_  
_Kotae wa 404 not found (Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_

_(Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_

_REAL×EYES hajimari no aizu_  
_Atarashī jidai wo_  
_We gotta SUN×RISE burning like the fires_  
_Kiri hirake unmei wo_

_You wanna REAL×EYES egaita mirai_  
_Buchi nuite Ikeru no wa_  
_You're the only one (Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_

* * *

**_Ch. 7: _****_hīrō no taitō _**

As Hidden Intelligence is in a current state of turmoil over the fact that someone else has inherited the company, the scene shifts at the theme park, where Naegi and the theme park owner are talking, which the adult told Naegi that this is how life is, as everything has its ups and down, and now Naegi has the chance to turn his life around.

"So, Naegi-kun…"

"…"

"Life is life. it has its ups and down…all is balanced."

"Yeah…"

"but now you got the chance to turn your life around. Your grandfather left you something, and that is something you should accept."

"Really? I don't know how to…"

"You'll learn. No need to rush. Take it slowly."

"Okay."

As the minutes passed, the scene shifts at the backstage area where the comedian-type Kumagear is resting and ready to perform another act, Enoshima approached the Kumagear and places what appeared to be a metallic belt buckle on the Kumagear's waist, which immediately forms a belt and began to hack through the Kumagear, which he shrieks in pain as he is being forcefully reprogrammed.

Enoshima gingerly tells the Kumagear to become her friend and kill as many people as possible. While the Kumagear tried to resist, Enoshima said he now belonged to a new group, whom she dubbed as .

"Now then…you belong to us."

"N-No…I…"

"You're going to kill everyone in this park."

"I don't…want…to…"

"Oh yes, you will…"

"N-no…"

"Yes. Goodbye, Kumagear…hello, **Monokumagear**…"

"…"

The Kumagear resisted a bit, but eventually gave in, as he is successfully reprogramed, as his eyes and bear ears lit up in red color from the standard blue light, and there Enoshima gives the hacked Kumagear what appeared to be a palm-sized card that resembled a both a card key and an SD card. The hacked Kumagear then turns around and heads toward the stage.

There the Kumagear faces the audience as they are clamoring for more comedic acts and they cheered on the Kumagear, unaware that he has been secretly reprogrammed and that terror is about to commence shortly as the audience cheered him on.

"ENCORE!"

"ENCORE!"

"ENCORE!"

"ENCORE!"

"ENCORE!"

"ENCORE!"

"ENCORE!"

"ENCORE!"

However, the Kumagear screamed and told the audience his new directive, to annihilate every human in sight, and this caused the audience to feel something morbid, and there one of the technical crew was grabbed by the Kumagear and his neck was snapped, killing the hapless person.

The audience stared in horror at what they just saw and are starting to get restless and began backing away as the Kumagear stared menacingly at the people in front of him.

"HEY!"

"HE JUST KILLED THAT GUY!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"HEY, WHAT GIVES?"

"IS HE MALFUNCTIONING?"

"WE WANT OUR MONEY BACK!"

"YOU'RE SWINDLING US!"

"HEY!"

There the Kumagear took out what appeared to be a palm-sized SD card and slid it onto the belt-like device, where the card spoke to confirm its activation.

Unknown card: "**BEROTHA…**"

There the Kumagear underwent a transformation, its human guise CRUMBLED and assumed a terrifying appearance, becoming the **Berotha Monokumagear**, and there he slices two more hapless person nearby, and the stage slowly became a bloodbath, and the audience screamed in terror and a stampede ensues as they began to scramble to safety, too scared to notice that they are trampling one another, causing injuries to everyone.

"WWWAAAHHH!"

"IT'S BROKEN!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"I'M OUT OF HERE!"

"RUN BEFORE THAT THING GETS YOU!"

"WAIT FOR ME!"

"MOMMY!"

Two security guard-type Kumagears responded and attempted to restrain the Monokumagear, but they were overpowered and shoved aside, then the Berotha Monokumagear unleashed tentacle-like wires, hacking onto the two Kumagears, reprogramming them into Monokumagear grunts and now they are programmed to commit genocide, and began to attack nearby people.

This further caused panic and terror to the people within the theme park as blood and bodies are being scattered all over, whilst many screamed in terror and begged for help.

"WWWAAAHHH!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

"STOP PUSHING ME!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"I'M OUT OF HERE!"

"I HATE THIS JOB!"

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"MOMMY!"

Within minutes the carnage is caught on camera and broadcasted all over social media, and it became a trending topic, and there the theme park owner and Naegi saw what is happening, and they could not believe what they are seeing, and wondered what is causing this and why the Kumagear malfunctioned and attack people.

"What's this…?"

"The Kumagears…what…?"

"Something's wrong!"

"…"

"Get out of here, kid…call the cops!"

"But…"

"I'll try to help evacuate the others…"

",,,"

Suddenly, two vans arrived, which appeared to be a SWAT-like personnel, where men in SWAT uniforms came out, and each of them (about 20) are armed with high-powered weapons, and the leader of the team, a girl who appeared to be 18-years old, began giving orders on what to do, which majority of the SWAT-like members acknowledged the instruction.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

The leader of the squad is identified as **Yuika Ketouin**, and she served as a special police squad identified only as **A.I.M.S.**, and there Yukia instructed the squad members to disable the rampaging Monokumagears if possible then capture them in order to gather data to find out what caused the rampage in the first place.

However, one of the squad members, who appeared to be nearly identical to Yukia, opened fire, saying that he will destroy every one of them, prompting her to berate him for his recklessness, but he justified that going easy on them will increase the chance of causing more casualties and more deaths will occur unless they are stopped.

"Destroy all of them…"

"Hiroyuki!"

"There's no time to act nice. We need to make a move!"

"We need to gather data…"

"Only when they're scrapped metal!"

"Hiroyuki!"

"Come on…be realistic!"

"Geez…"

The male squad member, identified as **Hiroyuki Ketouin**, is Yuki's older twin brother, and he appeared to be a stark contrast to Yuika, wherein she is calm and collected whilst Hiroyuki is hot-headed and impulsive, and seemingly has a hatred for mechanical things, like the Kumagear.

Hiroyuki's action spurred the rest of the squad to take matters into her own hands, and Yukia began to mentally question if she made the right thing in having her twin brother being a member of the squad she leads.

As the chaos ensues, Naegi tries to stop the Berotha Monokumagear, but is slapped hard and tossed aside, and though he stood up, he re-opened the wounds on his lips and blood dripped to the ground, as he wondered what he could do to stop this chaos from worsening. He had enough of this wanton violence and wanted to do something to save lives and preserve the happiness, dreams and hope of everyone around him.

He saw many are too injured to move and some are dying. Women, children and the elderly are laid on the ground, moaning and screaming for help.

"HELP!"

"SAVE ME!"

"I'M DYING!"

"MOMMY!"

"WHERE'S MY BABY?"

"SOMEONE HELP US!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

By then, Chiaki arrived and is carrying the briefcase that houses the device that is said to the key in saving the company, and there Naegi asked if this is possible, which Chiaki said that only the authorized president of Hidden Intelligence can use it, and this spurred Naegi to take action.

"Hey! This is what grandfather meant, right? That a disaster would strike the company! Is this the one?"

"Yes."

"That device you have…will it let someone to use it to stop these things from rampaging further?"

"Yes. but only the president's successor is authorized to use it…"

"Fine then!"

"Huh?"

"I'll use it! I accept the position as president of Hidden Intelligence!"

"Very well, then."

Chiaki then opened the briefcase and took out the device, which resembled a belt buckle-like object, and there Chiaki instructed Naegi to put the device in front of his waist, and as he did so, a metallic belt strap formed and there Chiaki told him the device is called the **Zero-Driver**, then she gave him a palm-sized, yellow-colored SD card-like device and told Naegi to press a button and placed it in front of the Zero-Driver to begin its activation, which he did, and the card-like object, which Chiaki identified as the **Progrise Key**, spoke to confirm the activation.

Progrise Key: "**_JUMP! AUTHORISE…_**"

The scene shifts at outer space that is within Earth's orbit, where a satellite is seen, and fired what appeared to be a light-like projection beam and it struck the ground, where a projection of a large grasshopper appeared and began hopping around before kicking the Monokumagear aside, knocking it down, and this made Naegi looked surprised.

There the Progrise Key glowed as a key-like object came out and there Chiaki told naegi to insert it onto the slot like a key on the keyhole, which he nodded and once he did so, and the Progrise Key spoke and it further activated the Zero-Driver's function and the 15-year old boy underwent an unexpected transformation.

Progrise Key: "**_PROGRISE! RISING HOPPER! A JUMP TO THE SKY TURNS INTO A RIDER KICK._**"

The grasshopper-like projection hopped towards Naegi, where the teen boy is surrounded by bright light and he I suddenly encased in an armor, colored black with yellow outer armor; his helmet also black but its facial portion is yellow, with red eyes that resembled a grasshopper's eyes with antenna, and thus Naegi transforms into **Kamen Rider Zero-One**.

There Chiaki told Naegi that now he has accepted the position of Hidden Intelligence's president, only he can make use of the Zero-Driver and the Progrise Key, and he now has the means to stop the rampaging Kumagears.

"Naegi…you are now named as the new president and CEO of Hidden Intelligence."

"…"

"Only YOU can use the Zero-Driver."

"Okay."

"You now have the means to stop Kumagears who have been hacked and rampaging."

"I…see…so this is what grandfather meant about the disaster that will befall this company…"

"It all rests to you if you can stop the hacked Kumagears…"

"I'll stop them! In the name of my adopted grandfather…I'll save the company and protect the Kumagears!"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as drama dominated which Naegi gets punched again by Byakuya's father in an attempt to make the boy surrender the CEO position to Byakuya, only to get his comeuppance from Chiaki. While Naegi is unsure why Koran gave him the position, he gets some insights from those who are friends with Koran.

The villains of this fic have finally appeared, which are the Despair sisters as they are now ready to launch an all-out attack…

Ywo characters from the novel **Danganronpa: Togami** are introduced here, and they are the Ketouin twins, and they will play important roles in the upcoming chapters...

And now…Naegi has accepted the position of president of Hidden Intelligence…and becomes a superhero-like character that is somewhat akin to Iron Man…though it ended in a cliffhanger…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi goes into action as Zero-One…

Will he be able to stop the hacked Kumagears from causing more damage?

What will the Togami family do once they find out who the new president is?

See you in 6 to 8 weeks (probably around the end of February or early March)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	8. A New CEO Is Born

**The Fighting Company President **

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Danganronpa: Togami**_ is owned by Yuya Sato and Seikaisha  
_**Kamen Rider Zero-One **_is owned by Ishimori Productions_**  
**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Naegi's life further takes another turn, as an incident suddenly spirals out of control, and now danger threatens the peace of the city…

And this is where Naegi would make a decision on what to do, and what to accept and not accept…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

Inside the conference room, the scene shows that the board of directors are arguing with one another as they are still in a state of denial at the fact that Koran Togami left his will about giving the CEO/presidency of Hidden Intelligence to his adopted grandson, Makoto, and both Daddy Togami and Elder Togami are also joining in the bickering as they refused to accept the fact that Naegi is the newly-appointed president of the company, and there the two Togami adults ordered one of their trusted employees to do something and find a way to force Naegi to surrender the position to Byakuya.

The employee nodded as he too is rattled and the two Togami adults strictly urges him to do it now as they cannot allow the Togami family name be tainted by a mere BASTARD like Naegi.

"Do something about this!"

"We must not let this stand!"

"Yes…I'll see to it…"

"Byakuya must become the president of this company!"

"The company…and our family…will become a laughing stock if that bastard were to become president!"

"I will…please be patient…"

"We can't wait!"

"Do it now or we'll fire you!"

"Eep!"

Byakuya is annoyed by this yet he wondered what Koran is thinking and why appoint his successor to someone who has no experience in handling a company, and wondered what Naegi is up to as he left the building after being told about what he inherited from Koran.

His thoughts were interrupted as the board of directors' voices are getting louder as they are panicking on what to do now that the presidency of this company is in the hands of a high school boy who has no business experience and believed that Byakuya should have been named the new president of Hidden Intelligence.

"This is bad!"

"What shall we do?"

"Koran handed the position to a mere high school boy!"

"What can he do? He is not smart like Byakuya Togami!"

"We're doomed!"

"This is the end!"

"Calm down, all of you!"

"I think I should resign…"

Suddenly, one of Daddy Togami's men came and told everyone that a disturbance is being televised on the news, where a Kumagear is rampaging, which the board of directors slowly realized that this is what Koran meant in his will, but as they turned on the TV, the news showed that Chiaki is holding the briefcase that houses the device that Koran left in his will.

Then the scene shows that Chiaki gave the devices to Naegi, and Naegi appeared to be poised to use them. It was then that Daddy Togami sensed that Naegi must be planning to use them, and he became furious as to why Chiaki is giving the devices to a BASTARD. Elder Togami is equally angered as he finds it impossible that the belt is activated when only the appointed person is recognized as the new CEO of Hiden Intelligence.

Elder Togami tells his son to investigate it and find out how someone like Naegi is able to access it when it should be Byakuya who should use it. Daddy Togami nodded and promised to get to the bottom of this and make sure that the Togami name is not tainted and tarnished.

"Do it now! We cannpt let a bastard upstage us! This is a family matter! Only the Togami family should be the one to do this for our family name and reputation are on the line!"

"Yes, father!"

"Find out if that brat forged his name on the will!"

"Yes, father!"

"We got to kick that boy out as soon as possible!"

"Yes, father!"

"Do it now!"

"Yes, father!"

* * *

_**REAL x EYES**_ (by J feat. Takanori Nishikawa)_**  
**_(Opening theme of _**Kamen Rider Zero-One**_)

_(Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)  
__(Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_  
_(Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_  
_(Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_

_Kōdaina archive access shite_  
_Kensaku shitatte I don't think it's right_  
_Data wa kako word wa sign_  
_Kotae wa 404 not found (Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_

_(Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_

_REAL×EYES hajimari no aizu_  
_Atarashī jidai wo_  
_We gotta SUN×RISE burning like the fires_  
_Kiri hirake unmei wo_

_You wanna REAL×EYES egaita mirai_  
_Buchi nuite Ikeru no wa_  
_You're the only one (Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One Zero-One)_

* * *

_**Ch. 8: Atarashī CEO ga umareru**_

At the park, the scene shows that Chiaki arrived and is carrying the briefcase that houses the device that is said to the key in saving the company, and there Naegi asked if this is possible, which Chiaki said that only the authorized president of Hidden Intelligence can use it, and this spurred Naegi to take action.

"Hey! This is what grandfather meant, right? That a disaster would strike the company! Is this the one?"

"Yes."

"That device you have…will it let someone to use it to stop these things from rampaging further?"

"Yes. but only the president's successor is authorized to use it…"

"Fine then!"

"Huh?"

"I'll use it! I accept the position as president of Hidden Intelligence!"

"Very well, then."

Chiaki then opened the briefcase and took out the device, which resembled a belt buckle-like object, and there Chiaki instructed Naegi to put the device in front of his waist, and as he did so, a metallic belt strap formed and there Chiaki told him the device is called the Zero-Driver, then she gave him a palm-sized, yellow-colored SD card-like device and told Naegi to press a button and placed it in front of the Zero-Driver to begin its activation, which he did, and the card-like object, which Chiaki identified as the Progrise Key, spoke to confirm the activation.

Progrise Key: "_**JUMP! AUTHORISE…**_"

The scene shifts at outer space that is within Earth's orbit, where a satellite is seen, and fired what appeared to be a light-like projection beam and it struck the ground, where a projection of a large grasshopper appeared and began hopping around before kicking the Monokumagear aside, knocking it down, and this made Naegi looked surprised.

There the Progrise Key glowed as a key-like object came out and there Chiaki told naegi to insert it onto the slot like a key on the keyhole, which he nodded and once he did so, and the Progrise Key spoke and it further activated the Zero-Driver's function and the 15-year old boy underwent an unexpected transformation.

Progrise Key: "**_PROGRISE! RISING HOPPER! A JUMP TO THE SKY TURNS INTO A RIDER KICK._**"

The grasshopper-like projection hopped towards Naegi, where the teen boy is surrounded by bright light and he I suddenly encased in an armor, colored black with yellow outer armor; his helmet also black but its facial portion is yellow, with red eyes that resembled a grasshopper's eyes with antenna, and thus Naegi transforms into Kamen Rider Zero-One.

There Chiaki told Naegi that now he has accepted the position of Hidden Intelligence's president, only he can make use of the Zero-Driver and the Progrise Key, and he now has the means to stop the rampaging Kumagears.

"Naegi…you are now named as the new president and CEO of Hidden Intelligence."

"…"

"Only YOU can use the Zero-Driver."

"Okay."

"You now have the means to stop Kumagears who have been hacked and rampaging."

"I…see…so this is what grandfather meant about the disaster that will befall this company…"

"It all rests to you if you can stop the hacked Kumagears…"

"I'll stop them! In the name of my adopted grandfather…I'll save the company and protect the Kumagears!"

Zero-One then went into action as he began to fight off the hacked Kumagears and uses punches and kicks to keep them back, allowing civilians time to escape the park, and there the hacked Kumagears began to focus their attention towards the new target.

Chiaki watches on as Zero-One is struggling to adjust to his armored form as he is not really adept in fighting and he is doing this by instinct which Chiaki can tell that this is a good way for Naegi to learn the steps as the FIGHTING CEO.

-x-

Inside the conference room of Hidden Intelligence, the scene shows that the board of directors and the adult Togami family members are in a state of shock at seeing that Naegi was able to activate the Zero Driver and transformed into an armored fighter. Both elder Togami and Daddy Togami were unwilling to accept this as they are sure that only Byakuya is worthy of using them.

They asked the board of directors on how this happened since they do not acknowledge the fact that Naegi is the new CEO, and the board members said that according to the will and to Chiaki, the devices will only activate if the recipient accepts the position, and judging from the looks of it, it seems that the devices recognize Naegi and that Naegi has accepted the role of the new CEO.

"That's what we figure out…"

"And after hearing what Chiaki aid, it's possible that the devices acknowledged him because he may have accepted his role as the new CEO…"

"The will is legal and genuine…if Koran did that, then…"

"We believe that this is what Koran wished for…"

"There's no other way…"

"Makoto Naegi is now the new CEO of Hidden Intelligence…"

"And it is legal…"

"We are sorry…"

Both Elder Togami and Daddy Togami are outraged and are unwilling to accept this and ordered the board members to find legal means to overturn the ruling and find a way to kick Naegi out of Hidden Intelligence as they intend to make Byakuya the new CEO and ordered the board members to do it right away or else they would be fired.

The board members said that it won't be easy given the what is stated at the last will and other than that, there is not much they can do, but the Togami's (except for the neutral Byakuya) would have none of it and ordered the board members to find a legal way to deem Naegi's appointment as illegal and threatened to fire them at once if they do not act immediately.

"You fools do as we say!"

"We cannot allow a bastard to run this company!"

"Only the Togami family has the right to run Hidden Intelligence!"

"And Byakuya is the rightful heir! Not that dirty boy!"

"We are giving you an ultimatum…!"

"Find a way to deem the appointment illegal!"

"Or else you'll lose your jobs!"

"Do it now!"

The board members became terrified at the idea of losing their jobs, and given the influential aura of the Togami family, the board members gave in and said they will do as asked just as long as they are not fired on the spot.

"We're on it!"

"We'll work on it!"

"Please be patient…"

"We don't want to lose our jobs!"

"We're on it!"

"We'll work on it!"

"Please be patient…"

"We don't want to lose our jobs!"

-x-

Back at the park, Zero-One is busy fighting the corrupted Kumagears, and managed to take them down after Naegi was able to adjust on his armored form, and landed a strong punch, sending one of the hacked Kumagears above the balcony area, where Junko is watching, and reacted in a childish glee that what she saw is entertaining.

"Wow! This is great!"

There the hacked Kumagear landed near her, and the impact somewhat corrupted its data and the Kumagear began to charge at Junko, which she effortlessly grappled the damaged Kumagear and took out a gun and shoots it on the head at pointblank range, permanently damaging the repair and it fell to the ground.

As Junko jumps up and down while watching the action, Mukuro approached and watches the scene, and is rather surprised at seeing this, not expecting something like someone has the means to fight the Kumagears they corrupted. There Junko childishly asked Mukuro if she is enjoying it, but she just watched in silence as she is curious on what Zero-One can do at this point.

"Mukuro! Mukuro!"

"…"

"You saw that?"

"…"

"This is fun!"

"…"

"Shall we recruit him?"

"…"

The scene shows that Zero-One was forced to destroy the remaining hacked KUmagears, and leaving one more, and there Zero-One is slowly getting the hang of it as he uses the armor's ability to mimic a jumping grasshopper as he jumps around to avoid the projectiles, and there Chiaki told Naegi on what to do, and after hearing it, Naegi nodded.

Zero-One then presses a button within the Zero-Driver, and activated its finishing move.

Zero-Driver: "_**RISING IMPACT!**_"

Zero-One then jumps high in the air before descending, where he did a flying kick motion and its sped increases, and there he kicked and smashed the hacked Kumagear and caused it to explode, thus ending the situation and peace is restored.

As Chiaki approached Zero-One, she commended him for a job well done, and said that this is the first step in being the new CEO, which he nodded and asked how to deactivate it, and after being told, Zero-One pulls the Progrise Key out of the Zero-Driver and the armor disappeared.

There Chiaki said that they need to head back to Hidden Intelligence so that the board of directors would be informed about the situation, and Naegi asked what about those who are against it, which she said that it all rests in the new CEO.

"Huh?"

"Yes, President Naegi. You now have the power who to retain and who will be expelled."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"…"

"The will states it. You are the heir and now you are the new CEO."

"I…see…"

"Let us go then."

Meanwhile, AIMS agents managed to contain the situation as well and destroyed the rampaging Kumagears, and Yuika berated Hiroyuki for his recklessness, but he said that it is better than letting any of these things rampage in the streets or else there would be more casualties.

He also said that they cannot afford to be nice as these machines are now dangerous as it was before, and vowed not to let history repeat itself, and told Yuika that thy should prioritize human lives over the mechanical ones.

"Hiroyuki…"

"Please! As members of AIMS, it is our duty to protect the citizens!"

"I know that…"

"Then you should show no mercy towards these things!"

"But…"

"I don't want another incident like what happened before!"

"…"

"…"

Not far, Junko came back after sneaking around and retrieved a broken Progrise Key, and gave it to Mukuro, and there the two females are planning their next move before leaving the scene of the crime, seemingly satisfied with the results despite the setback.

"Here you go!"

"Thank you, Junko."

"That was pretty fun."

"…"

"What next?"

"We leave."

"Now?"

"Yes, Junko."

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as drama and action dominated this plot, which Naegi has officially accepted his role as the new CEO of Hidden Intelligence, not to mention that he becomes the fighting CEO, as Kamen Rider Zero-One.

The villains of this fic appeared again together, which are the Despair sisters as they are seemingly satisfied with what they just caused…

And now…Naegi has accepted the position of president of Hidden Intelligence…and becomes a superhero-like character that is somewhat akin to Iron Man…though it ended in a cliffhanger as they are heading back to the company building…

* * *

**Preview:**

As Naegi heads back to Hidden Intelligence to reveal that he accepted what Koran has left him, there is some resistance as the two Togami family members are against it and are using legal means to block him and to strip him of the position of CEO…

See you in 6 to 8 weeks (probably around the end of May or early June)…

Reviews are welcomed but needed...

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
